Papa et Papa !
by JeniSasu
Summary: Une journée tout ce qu'il y'a de plus normal. Katsuki, vautré dans son divan, s'ennuyait ferme jusqu'à ce qu'un blond hyperactif ne débarque à l'improviste...
1. Ce blond hyperactif

Salut !

Je devais poster **La goutte d'eau** mais vu que j'ai fait un one shot un peu…triste ? :') Du coup je le posterai un autre jour.

Par rapport à ce one shot en question ( **Pour Toujours** ) désolée pour les fautes un peu trop frappantes, je vais la corriger une fois que j'aurai une connexion internet adéquate (et quand je pourrais la lire sans pleurer à mon tour). Et désolée si j'en ai fait pleurer certains, mais je suis contente, ça veut dire que j'ai pu exprimer tout ce que je voulais ! Merci à ceux qui m'y ont laissé un petit mot :')

Alors cette fic, j'avais envie de l'écrire il y'a un bon moment.

D'ailleurs, il est possible que je disparaisse un court moment. Je n'ai pas de bonne connexion actu et bon, j'en profiterait pour avancer dans mes écrit et me reposer XD

Je dis ça mais rien ne prouve que je poste pas un truc demain XD

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Katsuki s'emmerdait.

Profondément.

Vautré dans son divan, dans son appartement qui se situait au dernier étage du plus _haut_ et _bel_ immeuble de la ville, il s'ennuyait ferme.

Bien sûr, pas question qu'il vive dans un taudis.

Il était un super héros réputé après tout.

Et il était _Katsuki Bakugou_.

Katsuki qui grimace en voyant justement une poupée à son effigie à la télé.

Il grogne.

Fallait vraiment qu'il appelle ces charognards pour qu'ils n'oublient pas de lui verser sa part.

Même s'ils le faisaient assez régulièrement.

Mais Katsuki était sur beaucoup trop de marchés pour se rappeler de chaque versement qu'il recevait alors il préférait, se rappeler à leurs bon souvenirs.

Il change rapidement de chaine.

Plusieurs fois en se laissant encore plus aller dans son divan et en pliant la jambe sur laquelle il pose le bras qui tenait la télécommande.

L'autre en appui sur l'accoudoir.

Il baille jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur une chaine en particulier.

Une chaine qui montra son ancien rival, marchant lentement et tranquillement dans la rue avant de se faire entourer par des fans.

La caméra était en hauteur alors ils avaient une vue du haut.

Il le vit sourire, gêné, et passer une main embarrassée dans ses cheveux.

Toujours aussi débile, pense Katsuki en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais l'attention de ses fans changea soudainement de cible et des gloussements se firent entendre alors qu'un petit garçon accourait vers eux et se jeta dans les bras d'Izuku qui le saisit au vol.

Il le mit alors à sa hauteur, contre sa hanche et leurs ressemblances, fut saisissante.

Katsuki baille à nouveau.

Ça avait fait le boum la première fois, quand ils ont tous apprit la nouvelle.

Ce jour, quand Izuku après avoir disparu plus de dix mois, était apparu pour la première fois avec un nouveau née dans les bras.

Ça avait fait la une de tous les journaux, provoquant une migraine atroce à Katsuki qui évita de sortir durant un bon moment pour ne pas croiser le visage de ce _connard_ et de son gosse.

Ses amis proches, feignirent d'être surpris mais cela ne leurra personne.

En tout cas pas lui.

Tenya et Ochako était au courant.

Eux, à savoir le reste de la clique, l'ont appris sur le tas.

Izuku avait disparu, bien sûr ils s'en sont inquiété -sauf Katsuki bien sûr- mais les deux comparses du concerné leur ont affirmé qu'il avait besoin de repos dans son métier, qu'il prenait juste une pause.

En clair, Izuku avait disparu pour réapparaitre avec un gosse dans les jambes.

C'était il y a trois ans maintenant.

Quand il fut interviewé quant à la provenance de son enfant, il a juste souri.

« Bah, c'est le mien, c'est mon fils » avait-il dit.

Choc.

Ils en furent tous choqué.

Lui autant que les autres.

Ça devait faire trois ans, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

Izuku avait quitté la ville plusieurs mois avant de réapparaitre dans la ville proche de celle que Katsuki avait sous sa surveillance.

Bien que tout le monde fût sur le cul, la paternité d'Izuku ne faisait aucun doute.

L'enfant lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Enfin, à part qu'il était blond.

Qu'il avait le bout des mèches plus pointues que celles, frivoles, de son père

Et il avait les yeux verts, bien plus vifs que ceux de son père.

Il se nommait Daiki.

L'identité de la mère était un mystère absolu et bon nombre de suppositions plus débile les unes que les autres avaient fleuri.

Tous pensèrent à Ochako.

Mais celle-ci était en couple avec Tenya et attendait déjà un enfant de lui.

Katsuki gémit et rejette la tête en arrière en éteignant la télé.

Il s'ennuyait à mort.

Eijiro était avec Mina aujourd'hui donc pas la peine de l'appeler.

Le salaud.

Tenya devait juger les nouveaux circuits de voiture qui devait bientôt sortir, donc, on l'oublie.

L'enfoiré.

Denki devait rencontrer les parents de Kyoka aujourd'hui.

Le pauvre.

Shouto passait la journée avec sa mère qu'il voyait très peu.

…L'enculé.

Katsuki grogne, seul, dans son appartement.

Il s'ennuyait ferme.

Il pourrait aller piquer une tête dans la piscine.

Mais il n'en avait pas envie.

Il éteint la télé et se redressa.

Il portait un jogging sombre, large vers le bas et un t-shirt de la même couleur, sans manche avec capuche.

Il se dirigeait vers sa cuisine lorsque trois coups furent portés à sa porte.

Il grogne et se détourne de la cuisine pour ouvrir sa porte d'un geste brusque.

Il ne vit personne.

Il fronce les sourcils et jette des regards à droite et gauche.

Le couloir était vide.

Il serre les dents et referme la porte mais à peine fit-il un pas à l'intérieur que deux coups, plus fort cette fois ci, se firent entendre.

Katsuki grogne sourdement et ouvrit rageusement la porte.

_Quoi bordel ? hurle-t-il

Mais il n'y avait, toujours personne.

Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce qu'une main s'agite devant ses yeux.

Il baisse alors lentement ses pupilles vers le bas.

Sa tête suivit le moment et c'est vaguement perplexe qu'il tomba dans un regard vert vif qu'il reconnut facilement.

Il fronce les sourcils, se demandant s'il rêvait.

_Salut !, s'exclame l'enfant

Katsuki fronce encore plus les sourcils.

Ok, il ne rêvait pas.

_C'est quoi ce bordel, murmure-t-il d'une voix lente

_Je-

Katsuki referma violemment la porte au nez de l'enfant.

Il pose le front sur la porte et la main sur son menton réfléchissant.

C'était...bien le gosse de Deku qu'il venait de voir pas vrai ?

Il foutait quoi chez lui bordel ?

_Katsuki-san ?, l'appela la petite voix enfantine

Katsuki grogna et pose une main exaspérée sur son visage.

Mais qu'est-ce que ce gosse venait foutre chez lui merde ?

_Ka…Katchan ?, murmura une petite voix

Katsuki frissonne de la tête au pied et c'est sans réfléchir qu'il ouvrit automatiquement la porte.

Et l'enfant pénétra dans la maison au pas de course.

Katsuki resta figé devant la porte, fixant le mur du couloir face à lui d'un air interdit, immobile tandis que le rire du gosse résonnait derrière lui.

Il passe une main tendue sur son cou ou une veine palpitait, nerveuse.

Ce gosse se foutait de sa gueule.

D'ailleurs pourquoi avait-il ouvert d'abord ?

 _Katchan… ?_

Katsuki serre les dents et ferme rageusement la porte qui claqua en un bruit sonore.

Il observe l'enfant observer son appartement avec un air attentif, basculant d'une pièce à l'autre, complètement émerveillé.

Il observa ce gosse dans sa salopette en jean bleu et dont l'une des manches n'était pas attachée.

Il portait un t-shirt blanc en dessous ainsi que des baskets rouges.

Ses mèches blondes s'agitaient sur son crâne alors qu'il gigotait dans tous les sens.

Katsuki l'observa, vaguement choqué, partir d'un endroit à l'autre de sa maison.

Mais c'était quoi ce parasite…

_Oï, dit-il

L'enfant sauta dans son divan en rigolant rebondissant plusieurs fois avant de tomber tête la première sur son tapis, manquant de peu la table basse juste en face.

Inconsciemment, Katsuki se demanda, pourquoi il était aussi calme à mater ce gosse qui lui bousillait son intérieur.

Il passe une main contrariée dans ses cheveux, ignorant l'enfant qui se redresse en grimaçant et qui l'observe par-dessus le divan.

Alors il sursauta quand l'enfant se retrouva soudainement face à lui et le fixe, se tenant sur la pointe des pieds.

Katsuki en fit de même.

Il observa…Ce gosse.

Le gosse de Deku.

Gosse qui pencha la tête sur le côté, fouilla dans la poche avant de sa salopette et tendit une photo à Katsuki.

Katsuki prit la photo, sceptique et s'y découvrit dans sa tenue de super héros.

C'était une carte à son effigie, comme on en trouvait beaucoup.

_Un autogrape

Katsuki hausse un sourcil, moqueur.

Qui aurait cru que le gosse de Deku serait fan de lui.

_On ne dit pas un autogrape mais un autographe.

L'enfant… ou Plutôt Daiki fronce les sourcils.

_Autotraf ?

_Non, murmure Katsuki

Il se détourne de lui, prenant le stylo posé sur sa table basse et s'assois sur l'accoudoir de son divan.

Daiki vint se mettre face à lui.

_Laisse...vu ton père, m'étonne pas, marmonne-t-il en signant la photo qu'il lui tendit

L'enfant sourit, heureux et pris la photo qu'il remit dans la poche de sa salopette au même moment ou son téléphone sonna.

Il se laisse aller dans le divan et pris son portable.

Il s'assit confortablement, ignorant l'enfant qui était reparti en vadrouille dans sa cuisine cette fois.

Il ne reconnaissait pas le numéro.

Il soupire et pose les coudes sur son genou avant décrocher.

_Allô, dit-il en se frottant le front

_Katchan ?, murmura une voix qui le fit rouvrir les yeux

Il ignora son cœur qui rata un battement et pose les doigts contre sa gorge..

_Deku, murmure-t-il sous le même ton

Un silence s'installe.

Ils ne s'étaient pas parler, ni vus depuis trois ans.

Izuku avait disparu depuis ce jour…

Katsuki serre les dents, ne voulant pas s'en rappeler.

Il y'avait de la musique, légère, en fond sonore derrière Izuku.

Sans doute une réception.

_Daiki est avec toi ?, chuchote-il

Une porte claqua et la musique disparut complètement.

Sans doute s'était-il éloigné des sons alentours.

Alors Katsuki se rappela.

Deku...était en ville pour une commémoration.

Il y avait été invité, mais avait décliné.

Izuku a dû être obligé d'y aller vu son statut d'héros presque international.

_Il…s'est enfui, je...il est avec toi pas vrai ?, chuchote-il toujours

Même s'il n'en avait plus besoin.

_Oui, répond simplement Katsuki, toujours d'une voix basse

Un nouveau silence s'installe.

_Tu…tu peux le garder un moment ? Le temps que je finisse...je viendrai le chercher au plus vite

_Ok, répond à nouveau Katsuki d'une voix lente

_Katchan...tu…tu devrais le garder à l'œil tu sais...on ne dirait pas mais…il tient vraiment de son père, dit-il d'une voix basse

_De-

Izuku raccrocha.

Et alors qu'il posa le téléphone sur la table basse, son regard tomba dans celui de Daiki, un peu plus loin.

Posté à l'entrée de la chambre à coucher, la main contre le chambranle de la porte, le regard que Daiki lui lança le fit froncer les sourcils.

Un regard complètement différent de celui d'un gosse _saint d'esprit._

Daiki esquisse un très, _très lent_ sourire en coin.

Son regard s'acéra un bref instant avant qu'il n'éclate de rire et se précipite dans sa chambre.

Les sourcils de Katsuki se foncèrent un peu plus alors qu'il fixait l'entrée de sa chambre désormais vide.

Ce gosse… lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un.

Il soupire, se gratte furieusement les cheveux et se redresse.

Il passe la tête dans sa chambre et fronce les sourcils.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous au juste ? grogne-t-il

L'enfant sort précipitamment la tête de la penderie mais s'emmêlent dans une de ces chemises et tombe à nouveau tête la première.

Katsuki roule des yeux et se tape le visage de la main en un geste agacé.

Tel père, tel fils.

Que des boulets.

_Sort de là, tout de suite ! S'exclame-t-il

_Mais je, marmonne Daiki empêtré dans les vêtements, se débattant

S'empêtrant encore plus.

Katsuki grogne et pénètre dans sa chambre, retire prestement les vêtements qui encombre Daiki et lui saisit le col avant de le trainer jusqu'au salon.

Il ignora l'enfant qui gigotait avant qu'il ne le balance dans son divan.

Mais à peine eut-il le temps de saisir la télécommande que l'enfant filait déjà.

Katsuki l'observa vraiment interloqué se précipiter vers sa cuisine.

Katsuki serre les dents et se prend la tête dans les mains.

Ce gosse n'était pas normal.

Il était hyperactif putain.

Et aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne Deku était _très loin_ d'être un gosse hyper actif.

Lui par contre, il battait les records.

Il se rappela très bien, de sa mère qui l'enfermait dans le placard avant de se taper une manucure pour éviter, d'après elle de « fracasser mon crâne contre le mur ».

Katsuki grogne et lève les yeux au ciel avant de retourner dans la cuisine.

_Bordel tu vas arrêter de gigoter merde ? hurle-t-il

Daiki se figea, en équilibre précaire sur l'une de chaise et la main tendue vers le placard ou un bocal de bonbon l'appelait.

Katsuki grogne, se précipite vers l'enfant et lui saisit à nouveau durement le col avant de le trainer.

Il le balança sur le divan et le retins aussitôt alors qu'il tentait de se faire la malle.

Il se penche alors durement, effrayant, vers l'enfant qui se fige.

_Ne-bouge-pas, susurre-t-il très bas et d'une voix menaçante

Les lèvres de l'enfant tremblotèrent.

Ses yeux verts se remplirent de larmes et sa chevelure blonde semblait s'aplatir sur sa tête.

Katsuki recule aussitôt avec une moue contrariée.

L'enfant sanglota, les larmes coulant le long des joues avant d'éclater bruyamment de pleure.

Katsuki se pris le visage dans les mains en gémissant et rejette la tête en arrière.

Deux veines palpitaient sur sa main et son front.

Il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Voilà pourquoi il détestait les gosses.

Et en plus ce garnement était celui de Deku.

De Deku et sans doute, d'une pute blonde à forte poitrine.

Katsuki s'énerve alors tout seul et se détourne de l'enfant qui sanglotait à chaudes larmes.

Il se dirige d'un pas rageur vers le bocal à bonbon qu'Ochako et Tooru avait laissé spécialement pour leurs gosses quand elles s'incrustaient chez lui et retourna en tapant rageusement des pieds jusqu'au salon.

Il ouvrit le bocal, pris une sucette, retira son emballage et l'enfonça dans le gosier de l'enfant qui manqua de s'étouffer.

Daiki cessa de pleurer et cligna des yeux.

Mais…contrairement à ceux à quoi il s'attendait, à savoir qu'il lèche tranquillement la sucette…celui-ci lécha la sucette…en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

Katsuki en fut vaguement choqué.

Il avait la vague impression que ce gosse lui faisait penser à quelqu'un, hormis Deku.

Quelqu'un d'assez flippant…

Mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Il hausse un sourcil et finit par hausser les épaules en posant le bocal à bonbon sur la table basse face à eux.

Il se laisse tomber près du gosse et alluma à nouveau la télé.

Il tomba sur la diffusion en directe de la cérémonie ou Deku était.

Mais il zappa aussitôt.

Il jette alors un regard à l'enfant qui suçait toujours sa sucette en agitant les pieds.

_Comment t'as fait pour arriver ici au fait ? dit-il en plissant les yeux

_J'ai pris l'ascenseur, dit l'enfant en se tournant vers lui

_Mais encore ?, grince Katsuki

_J'ai marché et tapé à la porte ! S'exclame-t-il

Katsuki crispe la mâchoire.

Etais-ce lui ou ce gosse se foutait vraiment de sa gueule ?

Il pose une main désespérée sur son front et décida de couper court.

_Pourquoi t'es la ?

_Papa s'ennuyait, je m'ennuyais aussi, et puis, il voulait pas que j'aille voir Fumikage-san ! Il dit que je l'embêterais alors j'ai boudé et je suis parti ! dit-il bougon

Katsuki haussa un sourcil.

Ah oui, Fumikage était aussi, à cette stupide cérémonie.

_Du coup pourquoi, t'es chez moi au juste ?

L'enfant cessa de jouer avec sa sucette et lui jeta un regard en coin.

Katsuki fut soudainement sur ses gardes.

Deku n'avait pas été surpris d'apprendre que son gosse était venu le voir.

Or ils n'ont jamais eu de contact tous les deux.

_Voulais te voir !, s'exclame l'enfant en souriant

Un large sourire qui lui mangea littéralement le visage.

Et Katsuki se sentit flancher, juste un peu en voyant Deku dans ce sourire.

Mais il grogne et détourne la tête.

Il ne demanda pas à Daiki pourquoi il voulait le voir car il venait juste de penser à un truc…

Il lança aussitôt un regard intéressé à l'enfant qui cligna des yeux.

_Dit moi Daiki, tu me parles de ton alter ?

Daiki se tend et Katsuki sourit en coin.

L'alter de Daiki et l'identité de sa mère était les deux grands secrets de la vie de Deku.

Et Katsuki se foutait de savoir qui était la mère de ce gosse.

 _Il ne voulait pas le savoir._

Par contre son alter...il _voulait_ le connaitre.

Pourquoi cacher l'alter d'un gosse quand celui-ci finira tôt ou tard par l'utiliser ?

Lorsqu'un journaliste lui avait posé la question, Deku avait juste répondu un « si ça arrivait, c'est que ce sera sans doute, le bon moment »

Katsuki grogna à se souvenir avant de revenir à l'enfant.

Il découvre alors que celui-ci avait encore, disparu.

Katsuki rejette la tête en arrière et fixe le plafond.

Il était épuisé.

Il avait ce gosse depuis à peine _une heure_ et il voulait déjà tester la technique du placard de sa mère.

Daiki semblait ne pas vouloir lui parler de son alter.

Chose qu'il comprenait, si son père le lui avait interdit.

Alors il essaya une autre méthode.

_Une partie de jeu vidéo…ça te-

_Je veux ! s'exclama Daiki apparaissant de nulle part -de derrière le divan pour être précis-

Katsuki l'observa, la tête toujours en arrière.

L'enfant sur la pointe des pieds le fixa à son tour et lui offrit ce même sourire.

Pas celui de Deku.

Un sourire assez flippant.

Un sourire qui disait « c'est bien, viens donc me voir, mon enfant ».

Un sourire d'un psychopathe donc.

L'enfant gloussa et se mit à escalader le divan et atterrit dans celui-ci dans un roulé boulé.

_Où c'est ? Où c'est ? demande-t-il en s'agitant

Jamais je n'aurai d'enfant, pensa Katsuki en fixant toujours son plafond.

Il prend une grande inspiration et baisse la tête vers le gosse qui gesticulait à ses côtés.

_Ton alter et _ensuite_ , le jeu

L'enfant se figea.

Et bouda en gonflant ses joues.

Ses cheveux blonds s'agitèrent sur sa tête et Katsuki détourna le regard.

Instinctivement, il sut que trop le regarder, le ferait perdre le contrôle de la situation.

Il se refusa à penser, qu'il le trouvait mignon.

Jamais.

_Mais papa a dit que je devais pas, murmure-t-il tout bas

_On-…je m'en bran-…je m'en fiche, finit Katsuki agacé

Pas de gros mots devant les enfants.

Obligé, il n'aura jamais de gosse.

Il se redresse et fit sortir la console ainsi que les deux manettes.

Il observa les yeux de l'enfant briller en doublant de volume.

Il l'observa presque baver avec un air interdit.

Ce gosse avait un problème.

_Alors, murmure-t-il tout bas, agitant la console devant les yeux de Daiki, tu me dis ou… ?

Daiki avala difficilement sa salive.

Katsuki sourit en coin, sadique.

Il devrait avoir honte de tenter un gosse pas vrai ?

Mais il s'en foutait comme de sa première branlette.

Quoi que, c'était un bon souvenir.

Il se mord la lèvre, amusé face à la moue tentée de l'enfant.

Daiki dont les lèvres finirent par trembler.

Katsuki l'observa un moment.

Deux bonnes minutes avant de soupirer.

Il gratte rageusement ses cheveux et branche la console avant de lui fourrer la manette dans la main.

Il se laissa tomber dans le divan et fit une moue contrarié en regardant ailleurs.

L'enfant gloussa aussitôt de joie et se mit aussitôt à jouer.

Katsuki grogne, la tête en appui sur dans la paume de sa main et tapote ses doigts contre son genou en un geste agacé.

_Foutu gosse, marmonne-t-il

Les minutes s'écoulaient et il lui fallut un moment pour se rappeler que le jeu n'était pas vraiment adapté à un gosse de trois ans.

Et alors qu'il tourne son attention vers celui-ci coïncida juste au moment où son personnage du jeu de baston envoya un uppercut à son adversaire, gagnant ainsi le combat.

Et Daiki sauta sur ses jambes et posa durement la console sur la table basse en un geste victorieux.

Sauf que la manette et la table basse en dessous se brisèrent sur le coup.

Daiki se figea de même que Katsuki qui cligna des yeux, observant sa table basse en miette et la manette en morceau.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche lorsque Daiki lui sauta soudainement dessus avant qu'une explosion retentit dans la pièce soulevant un nuage de poussière.

La fumée noire s'imprégna sur le visage de Katsuki qui cligna des yeux.

Il resta un instant stoïque puis jette un regard à Daiki qui s'accrochait à lui, le visage enfoui dans son torse.

Il observe à nouveau l'épaisse fumée qui se dégageait de la table basse et les débris de la manette complètement calcinés.

_Explique, murmure Katsuki, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Daiki relève timidement la tête, ses yeux verts étaient contrits et vaguement amusé.

Il se gratte nerveusement les cheveux.

_Je suis super fort ! S'exclame-t-il en souriant

Puis il jette un regard en coin, gêné et murmure d'une voix petite voix :

_Et…je fais tout péter ?...

* * *

XD ce sera un two-shot. Ou un three-shot, je ne sais pas XD

Pensez quoi de Daiki ? XD

Avis, avis, avis, avis :)

JeniSasu


	2. Bonbon et Nutella !

Cc !

Alors voici le second chapitre de Papa et papa ! D'ailleurs je suis contente que vous ayez autant aimé Daiki XD

J'espère qu'il vous plaira encore plus dans ce chapitre ci ^^'

Aussi, il y'a une bêta pour cette fic, mais je voulais vraiment la poster et vu qu'elle est un peu occupée avec une autre de mes fics, j'éditerai ce post une fois qu'elle l'aura corrigé, pour le moment désolée si vous voyez des fautes ^^'

Merci pour vos encouragements et…votre enthousiasme ^^ vraiment :D

 **RARs :**

 ** _Je suis vraiment désolée je ne pourrais pas répondre aux reviews dès maintenant, mais je le ferai bientôt. Là je passe juste pour poster ça ^^' Désolée, je réponds dès que je suis à nouveau connectée !_**

Merci et bonne lecture ! J'espère que vous aimerez autant que le premier...

* * *

Katsuki ferma lentement le robinet d'eau et se fixe dans le miroir.

Après ce que venait de lui dire le petit, il s'était levé tel un automate et s'était simplement dirigé vers la salle d'eau.

Il s'était rincé le visage, retirant l'épaisse fumée noire qui s'y était logée et fixait à présent, son propre reflet dans le miroir.

Un reflet qui lui montrait son visage neutre.

Parfaitement neutre.

Puis il crispa la mâchoire et porte les deux mains à son visage le corps tendus.

C'était quoi ce bordel…

Mais putain c'était _quoi_ ce bordel ?, pense Katsuki en serrant les dents.

Ses doigts se crispent sur son visage.

Le gosse…à un alter…semblable au sien

Il ferme les yeux un court instant avant de les rouvrir.

Il n'était pas stupide au point de se dire que c'était son gosse.

Il était juste frustré et en colère.

La seule raison valable pour que le garnement ait un alter de type explosif, serait que l'un de ses parents ait un alter du genre.

Deku ne l'avait pas.

Katsuki serre les dents à s'en faire mal et retire lentement les mains de son visage.

Il fixe alors son reflet.

Un reflet déformé par la colère.

Et la douleur.

Alors en plus de s'être tiré sans un mot…Deku s'est trouvé une meuf avec un alter semblable au sien ?

Son cœur se contracte douloureusement et il pose les mains sur le lavabo qu'il serre de toutes ses forces.

Quelques veines apparurent sur ses bras.

Il baisse simplement la tête et essaie de se calmer.

Il ferme douloureusement les yeux alors qu'il sent son corps trembler.

La meuf de Deku à un alter semblable au sien.

Katsuki ouvre lentement la bouche et claque durement les dents en un bruit sonore.

Sale enfoiré de mes deux.

Ses muscles se contractent et il lâche le lavabo pour se frotter le visage.

Il devait se calmer.

Il s'en foutait, de la meuf d'Izuku.

Il n'a jamais voulu connaitre son identité.

Il s'en foutait.

Mais là...c'était différent.

…Il ne voulait toujours pas le savoir mais...elle avait un alter semblable au sien.

Et ça le contrariait.

D'autant plus qu'il aurait dû, en entendre parler.

Son alter était sensé être unique, pas comme celui d'Eijiro et de Tetsutetsu.

Lui il était, unique.

Personne, n'avait un alter semblable à celui de Katsuki Bakugou.

 _Personne._

Alors Katsuki porte la main à son menton, se fixant dans la glace.

Il devait savoir qui était cette femme.

Et savoir un peu plus sur l'alter de Daiki.

Inutile de le demander au concerné, soit il n'en saurait rien, soit il ne voudrait pas lui en dire plus.

Il quitte alors lentement la salle d'eau, pour le salon, réfléchissant à qui il pouvait demander-contraindre- pour avoir l'information.

Ochako et Tenya bien sur.

Katsuki sourit en coin, sadique.

Il allait les cuisiner dans tout les sens du-

Katsuki se figea, son sourire s'effaça lentement quand son regard se posa sur Daiki, assis dans l'angle du salon et la main plongée dans le bocal de bonbon qui avait échappé à l'explosion.

L'enfant se fige à son tour et le fixe, le contour de la bouche multicolore et la main toujours dans le bocal.

L'enfant cligne des yeux et retire lentement sa main du bocal et porte un Haribo rouge dans sa bouche.

Il le mastique lentement sous l'œil surpris de Katsuki.

Un silence s'installe avant qu'un grognement ne retentisse dans la pièce alors que Katsuki se précipite-se jette-vers Daiki qui s'enfuit aussitôt en courant.

Katsuki s'arrête alors que l'enfant se tient à bonne distance de lui, et mettant encore quelques bonbons dans sa bouche.

_Toi…grogne Katsuki tout bas, rend moi ça !

L'enfant secoue la tête de droite à gauche et enfonce à nouveau la main dans le bocal.

Katsuki grogne tel un animal et Daiki sursaute avant de s'élancer derrière le divan, esquivant ainsi Katsuki qui finit par se jeter dans ledit divan et attrapa le col de l'enfant juste derrière avant de le soulever dans les airs.

Daiki s'accrocha aussitôt au bocal de bonbon.

_Donne moi ça !, lance Katsuki en tirant le bocal des mains du gosse

_Non ! s'exclame Daiki en resserrant sa prise

Katsuki grogne et resserre sa prise sur le col de l'enfant, tandis qu'il tente toujours de retirer le bocal des mains de l'enfant.

Bocal que Daiki tient fermement contre son torse.

_Mais lâche ça bordel ! hurle Katsuki

_Non j'veux pas !, gémit l'enfant en resserrant sa prise

_Daiki ! s'exclame Katsuki furieux

L'enfant gémit et resserre simplement sa prise.

Katsuki grogne et laisse le bocal dans les mains de l'enfant et l'observe, suspendu dans les airs et recroquevillé contre le bocal qu'il tenait comme un trésor.

Il peste alors que Daiki s'accroche au bocal comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il l'observe, ses doigts gluants et multicolores ainsi que ses lèvres.

Le bout de son nez devenus orangé…

Ses cheveux blonds et sa mine boudeuse.

Katsuki crispe la mâchoire et, le tenant toujours dans les airs, l'entraine jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Il tire rageusement le rideau de douche et le son fit rouvrir les yeux à l'enfant qui se fige aussitôt.

Katsuki le place juste sous le pommeau de douche et l'enfant se crispe.

_Donne ou j'ouvre, dit Katsuki la mâchoire crispé

Daiki gémit, gigote un peu et donne le bocal à Katsuki en boudant.

Celui-ci lui arrache des mains et grimace.

Le bocal était tout collant et aussi multicolore que la bouche et les doigts de Daiki.

_C'est pas juste, marmonne l'enfant en croisant les bras boudeur

_La vie est injuste, répond durement Katsuki en le trainant cette fois ci jusqu'au lavabo

Il grogne, prend Daiki dans ses bras, le place contre sa hanche et ouvre le robinet, le plaçant de sorte à ce que ses mains atteignent l'eau.

_Dépêche, lance-t-il

Daiki fit la moue et se penche, se nettoyant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Katsuki l'observe, à présent indifférent et lève les yeux face au miroir.

Il cligna des yeux, fronça les sourcils et se pencha encore plus vers l'avant.

Daiki souriait, jouant à présent avec l'eau faisant des éclaboussures, ignorant sa bouche toujours collante et Katsuki qui le fixait via le miroir.

L'eau mouilla la joue de ce dernier qui n'y fit pas attention.

Son regard était posé sur le miroir qui les reflétait tous les deux.

Deux chevelures blondes et…

C'est quoi ce bordel, pense Katsuki en écarquillant les yeux.

Il pose alors brusquement sa main sur la tête de Daiki qui sursaute et le colle contre la sienne.

Leurs joues se rencontrent et Katsuki penche la tête et celui de l'enfant dans tout les sens.

Son cœur battait vite, ignorant l'enfant qui tentait de le repousser.

Ce gosse...lui ressemblait.

Sa respiration se coupa et il écarquilla les yeux.

Daiki lui jette alors un regard avant de fixer à son tour le miroir.

Il penche la tête sur le côté et sourit.

Un sourire qui le ramena plusieurs années en arrière.

Un sourire qu'on pouvait voir sur les albums photos de sa mère.

Un sourire qu'il avait…quand il était gosse.

Katsuki en fut si choqué qu'il laissa l'enfant qui tomba douloureusement sur ses fesses.

_Aïe, gémit douloureusement Daiki par terre, caressant sa fesse endoloris

Il lève la tète, une larme au coin de l'œil et lève un doigt accusateur sur Katsuki qui l'observe toujours aussi choqué.

_Je vais le dire à Papa ! s'exclame t-il avant de se lever et de sortir en trompe

Katsuki ne bougea pas et pose une main dure contre ses lèvres.

Il jette un regard un peu paniqué sur le miroir.

C'est...pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ce gosse...

Et puis… pourquoi ne le remarquait-il que maintenant ?

Il grogne et donne un furieux coup de poing dans le mur à côté.

Son cœur battait trop vite pour une quelconque raison.

Pourquoi…Daiki lui ressemblait-il ?

_Bordel Deku qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? pense-t-il en baissant les yeux de rage

Une meuf avec un alter comme le sien et qui avait ses traits ?

En fait…il l'a juste remplacé c'est ça ?

N'y tenant plus, Katsuki crispe la mâchoire et retourne au salon.

Il découvre alors Daiki, son portable contre l'oreille et qui agitait la main dans tout les sens.

_Il m'a tapé ! Et puis je suis tombé ! S'insurge t-il

Katsuki hausse un sourcil, oubliant momentanément sa colère.

Daiki se tourne vers lui et Katsuki se fige.

Daiki fronce les sourcils et le pointe du doigt, le portable toujours à l'oreille.

_...Oui ! J'ai mal aux fesses maintenant !, se plaint-il, la bouche toujours multicolore

Puis son visage changea.

Il fit la moue et baisse lentement la main.

_C'est même po vrai...j'ai rien fais…

Il baisse les yeux et boude.

_Bonbon, dit-il doucement

Katsuki hausse un sourcil moqueur et croise les bras, observant Daiki qui semblait se faire réprimander.

Bien fait.

Il ne se demanda pas comment l'enfant avait pu contacter son père.

Ochako avait appris à ses jumelles les touches exactes à composer pour la joindre.

Il supposa que Deku avait fait de même.

L'enfant triture négligemment la corde pendante de sa salopette, les joues gonflées et barbouillées de couleurs.

_C'est pas de ma faute, dit-il d'une petite voix, ils étaient juste là…voulais juste en prendre un…y'avait des Haribo croco…

Katsuki sourit sadique en le voyant bouder et regarder ailleurs.

Il observe sa bouche toujours multicolore et va prendre l'une des serviettes de bains qu'il mouille juste un peu.

Il revint, s'accroupit au niveau de l'enfant qui se faisait toujours réprimander et essuya ses lèvres.

Daiki gigote.

_Reste tranquille merde, murmure Katsuki en posant la main sur sa tête, le maintenant en place alors qu'il le nettoyait

Daiki l'observe, un peu surpris.

Puis ses pommettes rougissent sous le coup.

Il sourit.

_Papa, je vais rester ici, pour toujours ! dit-il au téléphone

_Hein ! s'exclame Katsuki en se figeant

Il entendit Izuku dire la même chose avant que Daiki ne lui fourre le portable dans les mains et ne s'en aille…dans la cuisine ?

_Hey ! s'exclame Katsuki en se redressant d'un bond

_Katchan ? l'appelle Deku

Katsuki frisonne et pose son regard sur le portable qu'il porte à son oreille en se dirigeant rapidement vers la cuisine.

_Ouais, répond-il.

_Tu…t'en sors ?

_Mais totalement Deku, je rayonne, ne le sens tu pas ? grogne-t-il alors que son regard se pose sur Daiki.

Daiki, encore une fois en équilibre précaire sur l'une des chaises, visant le pot de Nutella.

Katsuki porte une main à son front, une veine pulsait.

Izuku ne dit plus rien.

_...Tu es sur ? demande doucement Izuku.

_Bien sur que non ! hurle Katsuki faisant sursauter Daiki.

La chaise tangua sur le côté et Katsuki se précipite aussitôt vers lui et le rattrape in-extremis.

Il soupire et le prit dans ses bras, ignorant la chaise qui rencontrait le sol.

Daiki ouvrit aussitôt les yeux qu'il avait fermés sous le coup, et enfouit aussitôt le visage dans le cou de Katsuki avant de s'agripper à lui.

Katsuki cligne des yeux et retire la main qui tenait l'enfant, découvrant ainsi qu'il tenait tout seul.

Il soupire et se dirige vers le salon avec Daiki accroché à son torse.

Son souffle lui chatouillait le cou.

Il porte le téléphone à l'oreille.

_N'y fais pas attention, commence Katsuki, tu n'as toujours pas terminé ?

_Non, réponds Izuku

Katsuki crispe la mâchoire et baisse les yeux.

Un léger silence s'installe.

_Quand tu viendras, commence Katsuki, faudra qu'on parle

_Je sais

_Son alter il-

_Il t'en a parlé ? le coupe Izuku

Sa voix parut moins sure.

Inquiète.

Katsuki fronce les sourcils et enfonce la main libre dans sa poche.

Daiki était toujours cramponné à lui.

_Ouais, dit-il tout bas, il m'a explosé ma table basse

_Explo…Je vois…

_Tu-

_Je dois y aller, je serai là d'ici une petite heure, tiens le coup d'ici là

Il raccrocha aussitôt.

Katsuki grogne et fixe son portable.

Il avait la nette impression que Deku venait de le fuir.

Il crispe la mâchoire.

Encore une fois.

Il prend une grande inspiration pour se calmer, ne se rendant pas compte que sa main fourrageait dans les cheveux du petit qui couina et retire ses jambes contre le corps de Katsuki.

Daiki balance alors ses jambes dans le vide avec de petits rires, tenus que par ses bras qui se resserre contre le cou de Katsuki qui l'observe sans dire un mot.

Il finit par soupirer, se gratte rageusement les cheveux alors que l'enfant s'agitait de plus en contre lui et se dirige vers le divan et s'y laisse tomber, posant le portable à côté.

Daiki se replie alors lentement contre son torse, ses jambes de part et d'autre de son corps, le visage toujours enfoui dans son cou.

Katsuki lève alors une main hésitante qu'il pose lentement sur la nuque de Daiki, caressant lentement ses cheveux.

Ces cheveux d'un blond si semblable aux siens.

Il porte sa seconde main à sa propre chevelure en fronçant les sourcils.

Bien sur ce n'était pas la même sensation.

Les siennes étaient moins douces que celle de l'enfant.

Katsuki finit par fermer les yeux et retire les mains de ses cheveux, épuiser.

Il en avait marre de réfléchir.

Si Daiki pouvait bien rester ainsi encore quelques minutes, il aurait au moins quelques instants de-

_J'ai faim !

Répit.

Katsuki grogne et glisse dans le divan, retirant sa main des cheveux de l'enfant.

_Va te faire à manger toi-même, grogne t-il, je ne _suis pas_ à to service

_Moi-même ? ...murmure l'enfant

_Hun, répond Katsuki, indifférent

L'enfant relève alors brusquement la tête, cligne des yeux et se redresse aussitôt dans le divan.

_Nutella ! s'exclame t-il en sautant du divan

_Quoi ? rugit Katsuki en s'asseyant aussitôt

Mais Daiki filait déjà vers la cuisine.

Katsuki l'observe, choqué.

Il entendit le bruit d'une chaise qu'on traine sur le sol.

Il entendit les couinements de Daiki et se penche vers l'avant en se prenant la tête.

Il n'allait pas tenir.

Il laisse un son de souffrance lui échapper avant de se redresser d'un bon et de filer vers la cuisine.

Il ne prit pas le soin d'observer Daiki qui venait de prendre maladroitement le bocal de Nutella et lui saisit le col avant de le trainer à sa suite.

Il fut d'abord étonné que l'enfant ne se débatte pas et lui jette un regard par-dessus l'épaule.

Il le vit essayant d'ouvrir la boite de Nutella et Katsuki grogne, lui arrache le bocal ignorant ses plaintes.

Il se dirige alors vivement vers le placard à balais, l'ouvrit, jeta l'enfant à l'intérieur qui cligne des yeux, étonné, et referme aussitôt le placard.

Katsuki lève les yeux de soulagement et se laisse glisser contre le mur juste à côté.

Mais à peine se retrouve-t-il part terre que la porte explosa, le souffle de l'explosion lui caressa le côté gauche de la tête.

Il cligne des yeux, choqué, alors qu'une forme floue en sort en vitesse.

Katsuki observe interloqué et choqué Daiki qui l'ignore totalement, chercher le bocal qu'il avait pourtant, juste à ses côtés.

Mais Katsuki se garda bien de le lui dire.

Daiki boude et se tourne brusquement vers lui.

Katsuki se masse lentement les tempes et prend une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

Du calme, pense t-il

C'est un gosse, tu ne peux pas le cogner, se répète-il, _tu ne peux pas_.

Il grogne, se redresse et fixe le garnement.

Katsuki sourit, un sourire crispé dans le but de l'amadouer.

L'attraper.

Et le balancer dehors.

Ce serait une véritable libération…

Il vit l'enfant frissonner soudainement.

Alors Katsuki sourit, le visage crispé et un tic nerveux au sourcil.

Daiki fit soudainement un pas en arrière, méfiant.

_Tu fais peur, Katsuki-san, dit-il

Katsuki se fige.

Voilà, il essayait de sourire et il faisait flipper.

Il serre les poings où deux veines palpitaient nerveusement et s'approche de l'enfant avant de le prendre dans ses bras, ignorant l'ait surpris de celui-ci avant qu'il ne l'enlace au cou.

Katsuki serre simplement les dents et passe une main sous l'enfant pour le soutenir et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

S'il ne pouvait s'en débarrasser, ni le laisser seul autant le prendre avec soi.

Il accéléra le pas lorsque l'enfant vit le pot de Nutella et ignore celui-ci geindre de dépit en baissant la main qu'il tendait vers la douceur.

Il ouvrit simplement la porte de sa chambre.

Il s'assoit lentement sur le lit où se trouvait son ordi portable, Daiki toujours contre lui et tente de le maintenir alors qu'il prend la position du lotus sur le lit.

Il fit assoir Daiki dans le creux de ces jambes croisés et l'observe s'adosser sans gêne contre lui.

Katsuki roule des yeux alors que l'enfant glousse en regardant partout dans la chambre.

Il ouvrit l'ordi portable et le manipula une bonne minute pour lancer un appel vidéo.

Il avait besoin d'un avis.

Un avis simple et direct.

Et la plupart de ses amis étant occupés, il ne restait plus qu'une seule personne.

_Aaaalouette ! Gentille Alouette !, commence à chanter Daiki

Katsuki cligne des yeux et observe l'enfant s'égosiller entre ses jambes.

_Aaaalouette ! Je-te-plumerai !, s'écrie t-il en levant les mains en l'air en deux petits poing

Katsuki cligne des yeux, choqué.

Il eut juste le temps de reculer la tête avant que le poing de l'enfant ne le touche au visage.  
_Je te plumerai la tête !, Je te plumerai la tête ! Et la tête ! Et la tête !, s'égosille Daiki en mettant les mains sur sa tête.

Il…semblait s'amuser.

Katsuki l'observe _vraiment choqué_ mettre les mains sur sa tête en s'agitant.

Mais...c'était quoi le rapport ?

Comment…juste _comment_ en était-il venu à chanter _ça_ ?

Ils étaient tranquille sur le lit alors…pourquoi ?

Y avait-il une quelconque mouette caché dans sa chambre ou…. ?

Katsuki pose une main tremblante sur son front alors que Daiki gigotait toujours contre lui faisant légèrement rebondir le lit.

_Alouette, Alouette, Aaaah..., continue Daiki de plus en plus en plus enflammé

Une veine palpita sur la tempe de Katsuki qui pose aussitôt la main sur la bouche de Daiki qui cessa de bouger…avant de se débattre.

Katsuki lève un regard désespéré sur le plafond de sa chambre.

Que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide.

Il crispe la mâchoire et lance l'appel vidéo d'une main et retire l'autre de la bouche de Daiki qui se tourne aussitôt vers lui.

Il lui lance un regard mauvais qui fit un peu sursauter Katsuki.

Mais Daiki gonfle aussitôt ses joues.

_Je vais le dire à Papa, dit-il tout bas, se voulant menaçant avant de se détourner de Katsuki et de croiser les bras.

Il se laisse tomber contre le torse de celui-ci qui l'observe toujours, la mâchoire contractée.

Ce gosse allait l'achever.

Il est beaucoup trop turbulent.

Deku ne l'était pas.

Lui par contre…

Katsuki serre les dents, se foutant de la douleur et baisse les yeux sur la chevelure blonde.

Comme les siens.

Il y passe une main dure et ferme qui fit d'abord sursauter l'enfant.

Mais celui-ci finit par sourire, les pommettes rouges et bouge la tête dans tout les sens pour accentuer la caresse.

Le cœur de Katsuki rate un battement.

Ce gosse allait vraiment l'achever.

_Ne m'appelle pas, si c'est pour au final, ne rien dire, lance une voix

Daiki cesse de gigoter alors que Katsuki retire sa main de ses cheveux et pose le regard sur l'ordinateur.

Shinso baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se laisse aller contre sa chaise.

Il pose le regard sur Daiki.

Katsuki remarqua qu'il ne voyait que le gosse et pas lui.

Il devrait relever un peu l'ordi mais ne le fit pas.

C'était parfait, pour ce qu'il voulait vérifier.

_Shinso-san ! s'exclame Daiki

_Daiki, réponds celui-ci en esquissant un léger sourire en coin, ça va ?

_Oui ! s'exclame l'enfant, oh et tu sais ! Tu sais ! Papa m'a promis que j'aurai une figurine Shinso évolution pro !

Katsuki se figea et il n'eut aucun mal à voir le frisson qui prit Shinso.

Une…Shinso évolution _pro_ _?_

 _La pro ?_

Deku devait plaisanter.

Offrir la normale, pas de soucis.

Mais _la pro_ à un gosse…

La pro est une édition limitée fabriquée par Mei et qui exploite les capacités réelles de Shinso...alors l'offrir à un gosse pareil…

C'était de la pure folie.

_Hum, commence Shinso en prenant la tasse à café à ces côtés, tu es sûr ?

_Oui ! s'exclame Daiki en levant les mains, il a même dit que je pourrai choisir la coupe de cheveux qui va avec !

Katsuki esquisse un sourire moqueur alors que Shinso grimace en buvant son café.

Encore un autre délire de Mei.

La figurine Shinso pro en édition limité était en deux façons.

Shinso avec les cheveux relevés comme actuellement.

Ou Shinso avec une coupe naturelle, c'est-à-dire sans gel et qui lui tombait sur le visage.

Mei en était tombé amoureuse la première fois qu'elle avait vu le concerné sans gel.

Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs tempêté contre cette deuxième figurine.

Mais c'était Mei.

C'était inutile d'insister.

_C'est…génial ! s'exclame faussement Shinso en posant sa tasse

Katsuki sourit, moqueur.

Les figurines créées par Mei aux effigies des supers héros avaient la capacité d'exploiter l'alter du super héros en question pour de courtes durées.

Celle de Shinso pouvait tout simplement manipuler n'importe quel individu durant exactement cinq secondes.

Katsuki grogne.

C'était les seules figurines au monde qui aient créée un véritable débat quant à leur exploitation.

Du coup elles étaient hyper rares, très chères, leurs ventes étaient surveillées comme de l'huile sur le feu et elles ne sont vendues qu'à certaines personnalités.

Mais Deku pouvait sans doute sans procurer sans souci.

Mei était réputée dans son milieu, et ce n'était pas celui de la création des figurines.

Mais elle en avait fait pour ceux de sa promotion.

La sienne provoquait des explosions et a été la seconde polémique suite à celle de Shinso.

Katsuki en a souri, extrêmement fier.

Exploser la face de gamins pleurnichards.

Que demander de plus ?

_Et…c'est à quelle condition qu'il te l'a promis ? demande Shinso en fixant la caméra

Daiki cligne des yeux et boude en regardant à côté.

_Il a dit de ne pas tout faire péter pendant une semaine, murmure t-il bougon

Katsuki hausse un sourcil.

Encore ce « tout faire péter »

Il n'était pas stupide, bien sur, qu'il savait, que c'était lui qui avait…lancé ça…

Le fait que le gosse le dise…l'étonna à moitié.

À moitié parce que les vidéos de lui tournant en boucle sur le net en comportait.

Et il a cru comprendre –grâce à l'autographe- que le petit l'appréciait assez.

Mais il se demanda brièvement quelle tête devait faire Deku quand son fils demandait à le voir sur le net.

Katsuki sourit en coin sadique.

Mais son sourire s'efface aussitôt en se rappelant des paroles de l'enfant.

_Tu es en train de dire…que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire tout péter durant une semaine ?

Daiki boude encore plus et regarde de l'autre côté.

Katsuki, pour la première de sa vie, compatit pour Deku.

Il n'osait même pas s'imaginer l'état dans lequel était l'intérieur de Deku après ça.

_Tu parles de ton alter ? demande Shinso

Katsuki se fige et il sentit l'enfant en faire de même.

Ah oui, personne ne le savait.

_Non ! s'exclame aussitôt Daiki en baissant la tête

Shinso l'observe un instant et finit par soupirer.

_Quoi qu'il en soit Katsuki, pas que j'ai envie de voir ta face, loin de là mais pourrais-tu, arranger ta cam ? grogne t-il

Katsuki hausse une épaule.

_Avant ça, tu aurais des infos sur la mère de Daiki ?

Daiki tourne brusquement la tête vers Katsuki qui l'observe à son tour.

Les pupilles vertes de l'enfant semblaient briller de mile feux.

Daiki sourit doucement, puis son sourire lui mange littéralement le visage.

Katsuki ne sut expliquer cette réaction.

_Non, répondit simplement Shinso en prenant à nouveau sa tasse qu'il porte à ses lèvres, pourquoi ?

_Pour pas grand-chose, grogne Katsuki en relevant l'ordi

Il se baisse lentement, mettant sa tête à la hauteur de celle de Daiki et colle sa joue contre la sienne

Shinso qui portait son regard sur la cam en cracha son café qu'il venait à peine de boire.

_Merde, murmure t-il en cherchant de quoi essuyer son plan de travail

Il essuya rapidement et porte son regard sur la camera.

Katsuki n'a pas bougé, seul Daiki s'amusait caresser leurs joues l'une contre l'autre, les faisant rougir.

Katsuki observe Shinso porter une main sur ses lèvres et froncer les sourcils, son regard alternant entre lui et Daiki.

Le blond passe la main dans la chevelure blonde de l'enfant, songeur tout comme Shinso.

Il comprit à la réaction de Shinso qu'il ne se faisait pas d'idée.

Daiki lui ressemblait.

Il ne s'en était jamais rendu car ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés.

Ils n'avaient jamais été dans une même salle tous les deux.

Ils n'ont jamais été côte à côte.

Et sans doute était-ce pour cela que personne n'avait fais le lien.

Personne n'avait remarqué, cette ressemblance.

Parce que ce gosse.

Daiki…lui ressemblait énormément.

Shinso finit par éclater de rire.

_Eh bien Katsuki, on dirait que tu viens de te trouver un fils

Daiki se fige contre Katsuki qui ne lui porta aucun regard.

_Très drôle, assène Katsuki en crispant la mâchoire.

Il se redresse en soufflant.

Bien sur, lui aussi aurait cru que Daiki était son môme.

Mais c'était impossible.

À moins qu'ils ne soient tous les deux côte à côte, il n'en demeurait pas moins que dès le premier coup d'œil, ce gosse faisait penser à Deku.

Ce gosse n'avait pas ce regard « provocateur » qu'il avait.

Mais celui attentionné de Deku.

…Même si son regard pouvait devenir flippant comme un peu plus tôt…

Mais cela ne changeait rien.

C'est le môme de Deku.

Pas le sien.

Katsuki passe une main frustrée dans ses cheveux et soupire avant de se redresser.

_Je reviens, lance t-il aux deux autres, reste là et ne touche à _rien_ , dit-il à Daiki avant de sortir de la chambre

Il manqua alors le « Comment t'as su ? » chuchoté par Daiki alors que Shinso posait le coude sur la table, le poing contre sa joue et le fixait moqueur.

Katsuki l'ignorait, et se dirigeait vers le divan.

Il observa les débris de sa table basse et de sa manette et grimace, ayant oublié de tout nettoyer.

Il le fera plus tard.

Pour le moment, il cherchait son portable qu'il retrouva dans le divan.

Il lança le numéro d'Ochako.

_Katsuki-kun ! s'exclame celle-ci, c'est rare que tu m'appelles, qu'est-ce qui-

_C'est qui la mère de Daiki ?

_...Pardon ? murmure-t-elle

_Le gosse, grogne Katsuki en enfonçant une main dans sa poche, c'est qui sa mère ?

_Pour…Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça maintenant ? demande-t-elle d'une voix basse

Katsuki serre les dents.

_Parce qu'il à un putain d'alter explosif !, lance t-il contrarier

_...Oh, ce n'est que ça ? dit-elle doucement, il est chez toi ?

_Ouais, grogne Katsuki, n'essaye pas de changer de sujet !

Il se mit à faire les cents pas.

Cette femme que Deku a préférée à lui !

Cette femme qui fait partie de Daiki.

Katsuki crispe la mâchoire et baisse la tête.

C'était douloureux bordel.

_En fait…Tu l'aimes bien Daiki pas vrai ? chuchote Ochako

Katsuki ne répondit pas et changea de sujet.

_Et il fonctionne comment cet alter ?,

_Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais demander tout ça tu sais ? dit-elle calmement, tu devrais-

_Je m'en cogne de ton avis ! hurle t-il

Il retire la main de sa poche et serre les poings.

Deku a un gosse avec une _putain_ de blonde qui à un _putain_ d'alter comme le sien !

Alors il s'en cogne, mais _à un point,_ de son avis !

Et…c'est sur cette réflexion qu'il se figea au beau milieu du salon.

Il fronce les sourcils et porte la main à ses lèvres avant de la retirer lentement.

C'est impossible mais…pense t-il se mordant la lèvre du bas.

_Oï, dit-il doucement, juste pour savoir…est-ce qu'un mec peut-

_Je m'en cogne ! s'exclame soudainement une petite voix qui fit sursauter Katsuki

Celui-ci se tourne aussitôt et tombe sur Daiki.

Daiki qui l'observe, les yeux brillants ses cheveux s'agitant sur sa tête et se tenant sur la pointe des pieds.

Katsuki en oublia ce qu'il voulait dire.

_Je m'en cogne… reprend à nouveau l'enfant en gloussant

Katsuki serre les dents et porte le portable à son oreille.

Ochako avait raccroché.

Furieux, il le balance dans le divan et se baisse à hauteur de l'enfant.

_Ne le répète pas, dit-il d'une voix dure, _surtout pas_ devant ton père, achève t-il en grimaçant

Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle qu'il n'était pas doué avec les gosses.

Il le savait déjà.

Katsuki crispe la mâchoire.

Ce qui fit encore plus sourire l'enfant.

_Je-m'en-cogne ! reprit Daiki

Katsuki grogne en se redressant et l'enfant lui adresse ce même sourire significatif.

Ce petit sourire en coin, celui d'un petit manipulateur.

Katsuki plisse les yeux alors que l'enfant rit, perdant ce sourire un peu flippant avant de détaler.

Merde, merde, merde !

_Daiki ! l'appelle t-il en le suivant

Mais l'enfant l'ignora complètement et continua à le faire tourner en bourrique pendant près d'une minute avant que des coups furent portés à la porte.

Katsuki hésita une brève seconde, observant Daiki sauter dans son divan avant de se diriger vers la porte.

C'est en grognant qu'il l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque avant de se figer.

Son ventre se tordit dans tout les sens alors qu'il tombait dans ce regard qu'il n'avait plus vu de si près depuis trois ans.

Et c'est choqué qu'il retire la main de la poigné de porte.

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine.

L'homme face à lui entrouvre légèrement les lèvres mais finit par y poser une main tremblante avant de la passer dans sa chevelure verte.

L'homme face à lui, lui offre un sourire tremblant alors qu'il était figé.

_Katchan, murmure t-il

_Papa ! s'exclame Daiki en déboulant en trompe

Il enlaça les jambes de son père qui pose une main dans ses cheveux.

Mais son regard ne quittait pas celui de Katsuki.

Katsuki qui déglutit et serre les dents.

_Deku, dit-il doucement

Sa voix trembla un peu et il s'en voulut.

Il ne devait pas être faible.

Il n'a jamais été faible.

Tout ceci…n'était pas de sa faute.

Tout était de la sienne.

C'est lui qui est parti sans un mot.

Katsuki crispe la mâchoire, le regard dans celui de Deku qui se tend et finit par baisser les yeux.

Katsuki serre les poings de rage.

Tout est de _sa_ faute.

_Je m'en cogne ! lance soudainement Daiki les faisant tout les deux sursauter

Katsuki et Izuku clignent tout deux des yeux et pose un regard surpris sur l'enfant qui sourit, les pommettes rouges.

Izuku lève un regard sur Katsuki qui grimace et regarde ailleurs.

Izuku esquisse un timide sourire en coin, moqueur.

_Tu t'en cogne hein…

* * *

Deku est arrivé XD

Le prochain chapitre est le dernier ^^

Prochain post, pas sur ce fandom, **Décadence.**

Prochain post sur ce fandom, soit **Morsure** (si mon planning de la semaine ne change pas) ou **L'infidèle** ^^

Je précise que j'aime beaucoup Shinso (beaucoup me l'ont demandé) et vous avez sans doute dut le remarquer, il fait de plus en plus d'apparition dans mes fics en ce moment XD

Toujours vos avis sur Daiki ? XD

Merci !


	3. Dispute et Révélation

Hello !

Je suis vraiment désoler, je passe en coup de vent poster quelques chapitres que je viens à peine de terminer !

J'ai commencé la réponse au reviews mais me suis souvenus que je n'ais pas répondus à celle du chapitre précédent et je dois le faire, du coup désoler mais je le ferai demain (ou plutôt d'ici quelques heures vus l'heure actuel chez moi)

Je profite du week end pour poster un peu ^^'

Alors un grand merci à **reinedesmangas** qui à pris la peine de me laisser un mot sur la plupart de mes fics qu'elle à lut ^^

C'est vraiment sympas de ta part et je suis contente que tu les ais aimer ^^ et vus que certains sont des one shot je me suis dit que je te répondrais ici ^^' alors merci d'avoir pris le temps de me dire ce que tu as penser/ressentis sur mes écrits, c'est vraiment gentil :D

Merci à ceux aussi qui le font ! Je n'est pas le temps d'y répondre maintenant mais sachez que je lis toutes vos reviews et qu'elles sont vraiment motivante ! (en clair elle me pousse à terminer une fic à minuit et quelques)

Alors merci vraiment ! Et promis, je répondrai au reviews ce week-end !

Ensuite, par rapport à ce chapitre, désoler mais ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre, j'ai encore assez de chose à développer entre Katsuki et Izuku sans parler de Daiki alors ce chapitre est plus long que prévus alors je le scinde en deux parties ^^'

Merci et bonne lecture :)

* * *

Katsuki ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir.

Trois ans.

Trois ans qu'il ne l'avait plus vus de si près.

Trois ans qu'il était partis sans aucune explication.

Alors Katsuki ne savait vraiment pas comment il devait réagir.

_Je peux entrer ? demanda Deku d'une voix basse, les yeux baissé sur son fils

La main toujours dans les cheveux de ce dernier.

Katsuki crispa la mâchoire et se décala de la porte.

_Fais comme chez toi, commence t-il d'un ton dur ce n'est pas comme si c'étais la première fois que t'y mettais les pieds de toute façon

Deku releva aussitôt la tête et ses lèvres tremblotèrent sous le reproche plus qu'évident.

Katsuki détourne simplement la tête, fuyant malgré lui son regard et serre le poing alors qu'il pénètre avec Daiki.

Il referma violemment la porte derrière eux, les faisant sursauter mais il n'y fit pas attention.

Il se contenta de croiser les bras alors qu'Izuku lui faisait à présent face.

Sa main caressa les cheveux de Daiki qui fixait aussi Katsuki attentif mais celui-ci n'y fit pas attention.

Le corps tendu, il fixait simplement Izuku, attendant...

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait en fait.

Ces doigts s'enfoncent dans la chaire de ses bras et Izuku cligne des yeux comme reprenant ces esprits.

Il baisse le regard sur son fils et se met à son niveau.

_Tu as mangé ? demande t-il

Sa voix fit frissonner Katsuki au même moment ou l'enfant pose un regard réprobateur sur lui.

_Non. Katsuki-san n'a pas voulus me donner à manger !

_J'ne suis pas ton paternel, grogna Katsuki en décroisant les bras et quittant la porte

Il manque les deux autres qui se fige et Izuku qui enlace aussitôt Daiki et lui caresse le dos.

Il ignore Daiki qui s'agrippe à la chemise de son père.

Lorsqu'il les fit à nouveau dos, il se laissait tomber dans le canapé et observe Izuku prendre la main de Daiki.

_Je peux utiliser ta cuisine ? demanda Izuku d'une voix basse en lui montrant le sac de course qu'il tenait

_Je te l'ai dit. Fait comme chez toi, grince t-il

Katsuki l'observa se tendre un bref instant avant de reprendre sa marche jusqu'à la cuisine.

Et lorsqu'ils disparurent tous les deux de sa vue, il crispa la mâchoire et passa une main tremblante sur son visage.

Deku était là.

Deku était chez lui.

Deku...était revenu.

Son cœur rata un battement et doubla soudainement de cadence.

Une cadence plus douloureuse, lui rappelant son départ trois ans plus tôt.

Un départ qu'il n'avait pas compris.

Il n'avait pas eut d'explication.

Deku était partis et l'avait laissé sans un mot.

_Tu en veux ?, demanda une voix calme qui le fit sursauter

Alors il releva soudainement la tête et fixa l'hamburger que lui tendait Izuku.

Et sans le vouloir il plongea dans les pupilles vertes de l'autre et s'y perdit.

Il vit le trouble naitre dans les yeux d'Izuku.

Il vit ces lèvres s'entrouvrirent et se refermer aussitôt, hésitante.

_Katchan, murmura Deku

Katsuki frissonna et arracha le burger que l'autre lui tendait et se laissa aller dans le divan, ses mèches cachant son regard.

Un silence pesant s'installa alors qu'Izuku caressait toujours les mèches de Daiki qui mordait avec appétit dans son burger.

Puis Izuku se baissa soudainement au niveau de l'enfant et Katsuki leva lentement la tête les observant.

Les voir ainsi l'un à coté de l'autre, face à face, il était indéniable que Daiki était le fils d'Izuku.

Mais quand le gosse était à _ces_ côtés…c'était une tout autre chose.

Katsuki se mordit la lèvre et déballa son burger avant d'y mordre, ne les quittant pas des yeux pour autant.

_Tu nous laisse une minute Daiki ? demanda Izuku en caressant la chevelure de l'enfant

Daiki se contente de l'observer en mâchant rapidement sa bouchée.

_Dans la chambre ? Marmonna t-il

Izuku jeta un regard à Katsuki qui hoche simplement la tête.

Se fixant l'un et l'autre, ils manquèrent le regard de Daiki qui s'acéra soudainement avant de redevenir neutre lorsque son père se retourna vers lui.

_Vas y

L'enfant acquiesça et se précipita vers la chambre non sans jeter un regard envers Katsuki.

Et lorsque l'enfant disparus dans la chambre, Izuku se laissa choir près de Katsuki, instaurant une légère distance entre eux tandis qu'ils mangeaient dans un silence oppressant.

_Si jamais tu me sors des banalités genre « comment je vais » je te jure que je t'en colle une Deku, grogna Katsuki

Et Izuku referma aussitôt la bouche et fixe toujours l'hamburger qu'il tenait.

Hamburger à peine entamé et se mord la lèvre avant de lever la tête, tombant ainsi sur la table calciné.

Katsuki l'observa déglutir et décida de rentrer dans le vif du sujet.

_Daiki, commence t-il faisant sursauter Izuku

Celui-ci se tourna machinalement vers lui et ce comportement lui fit froncer les sourcils.

_Ton gosse, il me rappelle _vachement_ quelqu'un, lance t-il mine de rien et fut surpris de voir Izuku jeter un bref coup d'œil sur le côté, distant et fuyant avant de revenir sur lui.

Il frissonna encore une fois et se mordit l'intérieur des joues.

Ses yeux.

Ces pupilles vertes, son regard si grand pour sa face...

Katsuki l'adorait.

Alors il se mordit la lèvre et grogna se rendant encore plus menaçant obligeant volontairement à Izuku à détourner les yeux.

Ça, ça n'avait pas changé entre eux.

Deku a toujours été intimider face à lui quant il faisait une bêtise.

Quand il l'invitait sans son consentement à une fête de groupe.

Quand il le mordait au cou, le marquant alors qu'il ne le voulait pas, parce que leur relation n'était connue que d'eux.

…En outre Deku a toujours fais cette tête quand il se savait en tord.

Et il était en tord mais à un point, pensa Katsuki en crispant les doigts sur son hamburger.

_J'attends, assène t-il

Izuku reporta son attention sur lui.

_Pardon ?

_Ton gosse, marmonne Katsuki d'une voix basse

Izuku posa lentement son burger à ces côtés et se plaça de sorte à lui faire face.

Il ouvrit la bouche juste au moment ou une voix se fit entendre.

Il fronça les sourcils, le regard plongé dans celui de Katsuki qui fronça les sourcils à son tour.

Ils tournèrent ensemble la tête vers la porte de la chambre de Katsuki.

La voix se fit plus distincte.

 _Alouette, gentille alouette…_

Katsuki grimace alors qu'Izuku écarquille les yeux.

_Ton gosse à un grain, dit Katsuki en lui faisant à nouveau face

Mais il hausse un sourcil en avisant l'air inquiet d'Izuku.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?demande t-il

_Euh...je…il chante alouette là ?...

_Ouais, il l'a fait tout à l'heure en faites

Izuku crispe la mâchoire, se redresse d'un bon et se précipite vite fait jusqu'à la chambre et Katsuki l'observe, étonner avant de se lancer à sa suite.

Et il s'arrêta net devant la porte de sa chambre.

Il observa choqué, Izuku essayant de retirer sa tenue de super héros des mains de Daiki.

Daiki qui avait enfilé le bas et luttait pour rester à l'intérieur de la tenue alors qu'Izuku bataillait pour l'en faire sortir.

_C'est...quoi ce bordel ?..., marmonna Katsuki toujours aussi choqué

_Retire ça ! lança Izuku en tirant sur les bottes

Bottes que maintenait fermement Daiki, la mâchoire crispé et les yeux grands ouverts.

_Non ! lança Daiki en finissant par rouler sur lui-même

Izuku l'observa, les épaules tendus et ramassa vite fait l'une des bottes ainsi que les deux gants et se tourna vers son fils qui s'était redresser et le fixait, boudeur, tenant le bas du costume des deux mains et qui le fixait boudeur et essoufflé.

_Comment…comment t'as sus ? demanda Katsuki en pénétrant dans la chambre

Izuku lui fourra la botte et les gants dans les bras le regard toujours sur son gosse.

_Alouette, répondit Izuku en faisant un pas vers Daiki qui en fit un en arrière.

Katsuki ne comprit pas alors que Daiki tangua sur le côté en faisant un pas en arrière et s'emmêla dans son bas mais repris rapidement pied.

_Alouette est …devenu un signal quand il s'apprêt à faire des bêtises…généralement ça lui échappe

_Mais…quel est le rapport avec une Alouette ?

_La plumé ! s'exclama l'enfant avec empressement

Katsuki cligne des yeux vraiment sur le cul

_Je... non ! Repris Daiki en cherchant ces mots, C'est…ce n'est pas vrai !…je…je…cherchais un truc !

_Dans le placard ? Asséna Izuku en l'attrapant rapidement par le col

Katsuki jeta un regard toujours aussi choqué sur son placard grand ouvert et il comprit aussitôt.

Daiki s'étais diriger dans sa chambre, puis son placard à peine était-il rentrer chez lui.

Puis alouette…a été chantée alors qu'ils étaient sur le lit, face au placard…

…Ce gosse…pensa Katsuki en fixant Daiki qui avait la larme à l'œil alors que son père le débarrassait de sa tenue de super héros.

_Arrête de faire ça ! lança Izuku en le prenant dans ses bras

Daiki enfonça son visage dans son cou, ces jambes autour de son corps.

_Voulais l'essayer, murmura l'enfant

_Peut importe, murmura Izuku à son tour, serais trop dangereux avec ton alter…

Il se tourna vers Katsuki qui essayait de reprendre pied.

Il l'observa un court instant avant de faire descendre son fils et se mit à sa hauteur.

_Je dois parler à Katchan. C'est important tu le sais pas vrai ?, lui dit-il

Daiki baissa la tête et acquiesça.

Izuku lui caressa les mèches et le fit assoir sur le lit, il manipula l'ordi qui s'y trouvait toujours et un « crève bordel ! » retentit.

L'enfant sursauta, grimpa rapidement sur le lit et se plaça devant l'ordi, les poings serrer et fixant l'écran avec intérêt.

Une autre voix, celle d'Eijiro résonna et Katsuki compris que ça devait être une vidéo sur l'intervention qu'il avait menée avec son ami.

Ce fut les doigts d'Izuku contre son menton qui le fit reprendre ces esprits et il fronça les sourcils en le trouvant aussi proche.

_Ne me touche pas, dit-il en faisant un pas en arrière, rompant le contact

L'éclat blessé qu'il vit dans les pupilles de l'autre lui fit mal et il baissa la tête en se mordant durement la lèvre comme Izuku.

Mais ce dernier finit par sortir, lui demandant d'en faire de même.

Katsuki jeta un dernier regard à Daiki, les pics blonds sur sa tête s'agitaient alors qu'il bougeait des poings dans tout les sens.

Il posa ce qu'il tenait par terre en espérant que l'enfant n'y toucherait pas cette fois ci et sortit de la chambre et découvrit Izuku à nouveau sur le divan, près des burgers.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

Katsuki se figea avant de se rapprocher.

Il se laissa choir a ces coter et joignit les doigts, le coude en appui sur ces genoux et le corps tendus vers l'avant.

_Qui est la mère de Daiki ?

Izuku ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, hésitant.

Katsuki crispa les doigts les un contre les autres alors que l'atmosphère devint pesante.

Le corps de l'autre à ces côtés fut pris de léger de tremblement alors Katsuki patienta juste un peu.

_Dit...tu te rappelle quand j'ai parlé du one for all aux autres ?

_C'est quoi le rapport ? Grogna t-il en lui jetant un regard féroce en coin

Mais Izuku fixait toujours le tapis, l'air très loin d'ici.

_C'est important, dit-il ses poings se crispant sur ses genoux

Katsuki hésita puis soupira.

_Ouais

_Je…quand on a mené nos recherches par rapport à tout ceux ayant un jour détenus le one for all…

_ça n'avait pas mené à grand chose

_Oui, mais l'on avait appris que…enfin, l'on a supposé que si le one for all est à la base l'union de deux alters-

_Alors il était possible qu'il en est peut-être un troisième, ou un quatrième oui mais de quoi est-ceque-

_Laisse moi finir !, le coupa Izuku, le corps tendus et les poings tremblant. S'il te plait...écoute…jusqu'à la fin

Katsuki crispa la mâchoire et décida de se taire.

Il reporta son attention sur le tapis, tout comme Deku.

L'air devint encore plus pesant.

_L'on a tous supposer que cela pouvait être éventuellement possible, même si rien à été prouver dans ce sens et puis il est généralement donner à des personnes sans alter.

Il fit une pose et baissa encore plus la tête, ces mèches cachèrent son expression.

_On à supposer qu'il ne pouvait donc plus avoir de fusion d'alter mais…ce n'était pas tout à fait exacte

_Comment ça ?

_En faites, c'est juste tellement absurde que…, commença Izuku avant de se mordre la lèvre

Il porte la main contre son front alors que son corps tremblait légèrement.

_En faites, j'ai appris…non en fait je me suis rendus compte que l'un des porteurs du one for all avait sans doute un alter assez spéciale…ignoré sans doute par le porteur lui-même, enfin je pense…je pense, acheva-t-il d'une petite voix

_Spéciale du genre ? demanda Katsuki intéresser

Ils s'étaient tous mis à la patte pour essayer de comprendre un peu plus le one for all.

Que ce serait-il passer qu'il avait été donné à un quelqu'un possédant déjà un alter ?

Celui-ci fusionnerait-il avec les deux autres ou pas ?

Ça n'avait pas vraiment aboutis à quelques choses, a part l'histoire des frères que leur avait raconté Izuku, ils n'avaient eut aucune révélation.

Mais apparemment Deku avait trouvé quelque chose.

Deku qui se mord encore plus la lèvre avant de brusquement lever la tête vers lui.

Il lui offrit un large sourire crisper.

_En clair, un alter permettant à son propriétaire de tomber enceint

_...Huh ? Laissa échapper Katsuki

_Ouais, répondit Izuku gêné

Katsuki cligna des yeux.

_Il y' a vraiment du grand n'importe quoi au niveau des alters, marmonne t-il étonner

Pour un alter inutile, c'en était un.

Il soupire et se gratte les cheveux.

_Peut importe, c'est vraiment _géniale_ et _palpitant_ comme alter mais ça ne répond pas à ma question, grogne t-il en plantant à nouveau son regard dans celui d'Izuku. _Qui_ est la mère de Daiki ?

_Ah, murmura Izuku, un léger sourire crispé en coin

Il détourne lentement les yeux sur le côté.

_Tu es sur que…ça ne répond vraiment pas à ta question ?

Katsuki crispe les poings, commençant à en avoir marre, se redresse d'un coup et s'apprête à lui crier dessus mais se fige aussitôt sur place.

_Attends…Quoi ?, murmure t-il les yeux perdus dans le vague

Izuku, le regard toujours détourner, ne répondit pas.

 _Un alter permettant à son propriétaire de tomber enceint_

Le cœur de Katsuki cessa de battre avant de brusquement chuter dans son estomac et de remonter à une telle vitesse qu'il se laissa choir dans le divan tel une poupée de chiffon.

Il fixe toujours le vide alors que les battements de son cœur alourdissaient ces autres sens.

Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma alors que l'image de Daiki s'imposait à lui.

Blond.

Têtu.

Explosif.

…Putain.

_C'est…une blague c'est ça ?, murmure t-il d'une voix perdus

Puis il crispe la mâchoire et saisit le col d'Izuku qui n'en fut pas surpris et accusa son regard furieux.

_C'est une putain de blague pas vrai ? Hurla t-il

Les lèvres d'Izuku tremblotèrent mais il maintint le regard de l'autre.

L'autre qui fouilla dans les pupilles de son ex, recherchant une quelconque trace de mensonge ou de plaisanterie.

Mais il n'en vit nulle part.

Il vit juste de la peine et de l'incertitude.

Et c'est ce dernier sentiment qui le fit lâcher prise.

Ses doigts quittèrent l'un après l'autre le col d'Izuku.

_Tu, commença Katsuki en écarquillant les yeux, tu es entrain de me dire que … _c'est mon gosse ?_

Cette phrase provoqua un très violent frisson à Katsuki qui porta aussitôt une main crispé à ses yeux, ne voulant pas le voir acquiescer de la tête.

Mais le « oui » discret qui fusa le fit se tendre et il quitta aussitôt le divan et se précipita dans la cuisine.

Il s'accrocha à la table et crispa la mâchoire.

Les battements de son cœur ne se calmaient toujours pas et il commençait à avoir le tournis.

Il serre les dents pour ne pas perdre encore plus pied et se retourne vivement quand il sentit la présence d'Izuku derrière moi.

_Dit moi qu'il s'agit d'une très mauvaise blague, dit-il entre les dents

Izuku passe une main tendue contre son cou.

_Je voulais t'en parler.

_Non tu crois ? Avant ou après t'être tiré comme un connard ?, hurla Katsuki

Izuku en sursaute.

_Je sais que j'ai mal agis mais tu-

_Je quoi ? Renchéris Katsuki en quittant la table

Il se rapprocha vivement d'Izuku, lui saisis le col et le colle durement contre le mur.

Ce dernier grimace sous la douleur et l'observe en posant une main sur celle qui le maintenait.

_Tu vas me sortir l'excuse du « j'ai eu peur et je me suis tiré » c'est ça ? Hurle t-il à nouveau

Il sentit que ces nerfs n'allaient pas tarder à le lâcher.

Un gosse bordel.

Il avait un gosse merde et il n'en savait rien !

_Je suis désolé, balbutie Izuku

Une larme lui échappa avant qu'il ne crispe la mâchoire puis haleta discrètement.

Katsuki resserra sa prise sur son col le corps tendus.

Sa respiration était haletante alors qu'il réalisait de plus en plus.

Et le pire est qu'il lui était impossible de le nier.

Daiki était blond, comme lui.

Il avait un alter type explosif, comme lui.

Il était surexcité, têtu et borner.

Comme lui.

Sans compter les dates à la con qui correspondait.

Impossible qu'il ait mentis là-dessus.

_Pourquoi bordel ?, hurla t-il

Izuku baissa les yeux et posa sa seconde main contre ses yeux

_T'as crus que j'étais qu'un salaud pas vrai ? Que je serai incapable de gérer un gosse c'est ça ? Alors tu-

_T'as dit que t'en voulais pas ! hurla Izuku à son tour en quittant sa poigne, le forçant à le relâcher.

Katsuki cligna des yeux, surpris.

_Quoi ? demanda t-il doucement d'une voix basse

_Tu as dit que t'en voulais pas ! reprend Izuku désormais en colère, t'as dit que tu voudrais jamais de gosse !

Katsuki crispa la mâchoire et serra les poings.

_Et alors bordel ça change absolument rien !

_J'étais déjà enceint à ce moment là ! hurla Izuku dans un sanglot

Le souffle de Katsuki se bloqua soudainement dans sa poitrine.

Son cœur battait vite, trop vite et il pouvait même sentir ses veines palpiter sous sa peau.

_ça ne change rien ! grogna Katsuki

_Tu plaisante ? bien sur que ça change tout ! Assène Izuku furieux ignorant les larmes déboulant sur ses joues, tu plaisantais toujours à ce sujet ! Même quand je te l'ai demandé tu m'as dit « tu débloque ? Préfère crever que d'avoir un gosse ! »

_C'est une blague ? Assène Katsuki choqué j'men rappelle même pas de ça bordel ! et ça ne change absolument rien ! T'aurais dut me le dire ! J'avais le droit de savoir ! Au lieu de ça tu t'es tiré sans un mot !

_Mais ça ne t'a pas empêché de coucher avec Rin une semaine après !

La coupe de fruit posé sur la table vola dans la pièce d'un geste rageur de Katsuki.

Elle tomba par terre, les fruits s'éparpillèrent un peu partout mais aucun de deux n'y fit attention.

_Comment t'ose dire ça ! Hurla t-il à son tour, Tu sais très bien que c'est des conneries ! Y'a toujours eut des articles à la con sur moi t'es le mieux placer pour le savoir !

_Je m'en fiche ! hurla Izuku avant de poser une main tremblante contre ses lèvres puis essuya rapidement ces larmes qui débordèrent presque aussitôt.

_Essaie même pas de te servir de ça ! grogna Katsuki toujours en colère

_J'étais pommé ça m'est complètement dessus et t'as dit que tu ne voulais pas de gosse et puis j'ai paniqué, je ne savais pas quoi faire ! Voulais pas que tu me rejette alors je…je-débite-il sans s'arrêter

Il posa une main tremblante contre son ventre, l'autre lui couvrant le visage couvert de larmes.

_J'étais tout seul Katchan…

_Tu l'as cherché bordel ! hurla Katsuki en frappant rageusement sur la table qui se fissura, tu t'es tiré je ne t'ai pas chassé ou quoi que ce sois tu es juste partis !

Katsuki crispe les dents furieux et retiens ses larmes de couler en levant la tête vers le plafond.

Il ferme durement les paupières pour ne pas pleurer.

Ça faisait mal bordel.

Mais peut importe.

Peut importe ce qu'il dirait, ça ne changerais absolument rien.

Il lui avait mentit.

Et était partis sans un mot.

Il l'avait abandonné.

_Tu m'as laissé, dit-il d'une voix basse en posant la main contre ces yeux, je n'ai pas compris, j'ai crus que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal et je ne pouvais même pas en savoir la cause, achève t-il en crispant la mâchoire

Izuku se couvre le visage des deux mains.

_Je suis désolé. J'étais déboussolé quand je l'ai appris et tu répétais encore et encore que tu ne voulais pas d'enfant alors que j'en attendais un de toi.

Il se mord la lèvre, le corps tremblant.

_Je suis désolé, dit-il une seconde fois

Katsuki retire la main de son visage et se laisse tomber sur la chaise, épuiser et se prend la tête, les coudes sur la table.

Un lourd silence s'installe.

_Cet alter…es tu sur qu'il n'est pas le tien ?

_Non, répondit faiblement Izuku en essuyant à nouveau ces larmes, je n'en avais pas

_Alors…Daiki est mon fils

Il avait beau le répéter il avait toujours du mal à le réaliser.

Izuku ne répondit pas et tira l'une des chaises qu'il plaça face à celle de Katsuki.

_Trois ans

_Je-

_Pourquoi avoir attendus aussi longtemps ? Le coupa Katsuki se tenant toujours la tête

_Je ne sais pas. Je crois que…plus le temps passait et plus je…j'avais peur, achève t-il doucement

_C'est injuste ce que tu as fait, lance Katsuki en crispant la mâchoire

_Je sais

_Peut importe ce que j'ai put dire, je méritais de le savoir

_Pardon…Mais Katchan…je …je…peux te demander une faveur ?

_T'es sérieux ? grogna Katsuki

Izuku se lèche les lèvres hésitant chose que ne vis pas Katsuki qui relevait à peine la tête.

Ils se fixent un instant et Katsuki observa les yeux un peu rougis d'Izuku et ces pommettes rouges.

Son corps était pris de léger soubresaut qu'il tentait de calmer.

Ça a toujours été un truc propre à Izuku.

Quand il lui arrivait de pleurer il restait souvent dans cet état quelques minutes.

Katsuki le rassurait dans ces moments là.

Il le prenait dans ces bras et attendait qu'il se calme.

Il l'avait fait pour la mort d'All Might

Il le fit pour l'hospitalisation de sa mère qui s'en était finalement sortis.

Mais cette fois ci il ne ferait pas.

Parce qu'il y avait encore trop de chose à dire, à régler.

Beaucoup trop.

_Daiki, commença Izuku, je-je ne te demanderai pas de…m'aimer à nouveau mais tu...tu veux bien l'accepter ?

Katsuki ne dit rien un moment, ignorant la remarque caché quant à ses sentiments pour lui.

Il repensa alors à ce gosse.

Ce gosse invivable et il retint un léger sourire, parce que ce n'était pas le moment.

Il supposa qu'il ne pouvait plus le traiter d'insupportable et de sur exciter étant donner qu'il était évident qu'il tenait ça de lui.

De lui hein, pense t-il en fermant les yeux un court instant.

_Il n'a rien à voir la dedans, répond t-il en fixant à Izuku. Il n'ya aucune raison pour que je lui en veuille d'une quelconque façon

Izuku esquissa un léger sourire, soulager.

_Contrairement à toi, assène t-il

Le sourire d'Izuku se fana et il bassa les yeux.

La poitrine de Katsuki se compressa, douloureuse mais il l'ignora.

Ce qu'il ressentait pour Izuku n'avait pas changé en trois ans.

Elle était juste devenue un peu douloureuse.

Il n'avait pas besoin de demander à Izuku ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Izuku n'avait jamais été vus en une quelconque compagne avec laquelle on aurait put dire qu'il sortait.

Aucun homme ni aucune femme n'avait peuplé la vie d'Izuku a part lui.

Et c'étais aussi son cas.

Mais ça ne changeait rien.

Izuku étais partis sans un mot.

Izuku ne la pas juger digne et assez mature pour accepter un enfant.

Leur gosse.

Izuku ferma douloureusement les yeux avant de se lever.

Katsuki en fit de même et l'observa sortir de la cuisine sans un mot.

Il s'arrêta face à la table basse.

Ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait.

_Désoler pour ça. Je te rembou-

_Pas la peine, l'interrompit Katsuki

C'était devenu une habitude.

_Parle moi de son alter, ajoute-il après un moment

Izuku se tourna vers lui et lui fit face.

Par son regard, Katsuki sut qu'il n'avait pas réellement envie de parler.

Il sentit le besoin de l'autre de s'éloigner de lui.

Izuku avait mal et Katsuki le comprit parfaitement.

Mais encore une fois, il ne fit rien pour apaiser sa douleur.

Lui aussi, avait eut mal quand il était partis.

Et c'étais peut être injuste, mais il voulait aussi, lui faire mal.

_Il, commence Izuku en s'essuyant le coin de l'œil, il à une force plus élever que la moyenne et…provoque des explosions

Le cœur de Katsuki rata un battement et une douce chaleur se diffusa dans sa poitrine.

_La puissance des explosions dépend de la force avec laquelle le coup est porté. Plus le coup est puissant plus l'explosion sera violente.

Katsuki acquiesça et le contourna, se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Il s'arrête cependant, la main sur la poigné.

_Qu'en est-il de la durée?

_Dépend du coup. Plus il est puissant, plus la durée de détonation est longue, répond Izuku toujours de dos

Katsuki ne répondit pas et l'observa se diriger à son tour vers la porte.

La sortie.

Le cœur de Katsuki rata un battement et son poing se crispe sur la poigné

_Tu te tire encore, c'est ça ?, lance t-il acerbe

Les doigts d'Izuku se crispent à quelques centimètres de la poigné.

_Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas de moi

_Je ne me rappelle pas avoir dit ça, grogna Katsuki en posant le front contre la porte

Il entendait les gloussements de Daiki juste derrière.

_Tu veux que je reste ? demanda Izuku en lui jetant un regard

Katsuki serre les dents et détourne les yeux.

Un nouveau silence s'installa.

Un léger rire se fit entendre poussant Katsuki à jeter un regard à Izuku.

Izuku qui lui offrit un sourire en coin, malgré ses yeux rougis et ces pupilles pleines de larmes qu'il tentait de retenir.

_Je comptais revenir tu sais ? Je ne pense pas que tu sois prêt à passer toute une journée avec Daiki. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais lui parler seul à seul pas vrai ?

_Hun

_Je reviendrais. Je vais juste…faire un tour, achève t-il d'une petite voix avant d'ouvrir la porte qu'il referma lentement derrière lui

Katsuki soupira et resta contre la porte un bon moment avec les gloussements de Daiki en bruit de fond.

Deku.

Katsuki ferma péniblement les yeux.

Il avait mal mais décida –essaya- de le reléguer au second plan.

Pour le moment il y'a avait Daiki derrière cette porte.

Le gosse était-il au courant ?

Il doutait que Deku ait put le lui cacher mais et si c'étais le cas ?

Ne devraient-ils pas lui en parler tous les deux ?

Katsuki grimace et passe une main tendu dans ces cheveux.

Il était nerveux.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était nerveux.

Alors il se réprimanda mentalement avant de brusquement ouvrir la porte, faisant sursauter Daiki.

Daiki, sur le lit qui cacha aussitôt l'haribo qu'il tenait derrière lui, ignorant sa bouche légèrement coloré de vert.

Katsuki cligna des yeux et se rappela que le bocal de bonbon était resté dans sa salle de bain.

Il soupire et décide d'ignorer cet incident puis s'approcha de l'enfant.

Il s'assit à ces côtés, et jette un coup d'œil à la vidéo qui tournait.

Il se fit la remarque de demander à Deku s'il était recommander qu'il regarde ces vidéos sur le net, d'autant plus que son langage n'a jamais été adapter pour des gosses.

Et il grimace à cette pensée.

Il y' avait à peine quelques minutes, il s'en foutait que des gosses matait ces vidéos.

Mais là…

Katsuki soupire et quitte l'écran des yeux pour les posés sur Daiki et le fixe cherchant pour la première fois, des traits communs.

Des traits qu'il lui aurait donnés.

À son fils.

Son fils bordel.

Son cœur palpita nerveusement à nouveau et il grimace sous l'œil attentif de l'enfant qui ne disait toujours rien pour le moment.

_J'ai…discuté avec ton père et…comment dire ça, marmonne Katsuki en détournant le regard

Les yeux de ce gosse lu rappelaient Deku.

_Tu…en fait tu-

_Tu sais que t'es mon papa ?

Katsuki retins de justesse une grimace face à son cœur qui continuait de jouer aux montagnes russe dans sa poitrine.

Il acquiesça ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix.

_Alors je peux t'appeler papa maintenant ? s'exclama l'enfant en serrant les poings, oubliant l'haribo qu'il tenait toujours.

Katsuki acquiesça comme simple réponse.

_Trop bien ! s'exclama l'enfant en levant les poings en l'air

Katsuki esquissa un petit sourire en coin.

Sourire qui disparut alors que l'enfant cogna soudainement son poing dans sa paume écrasant la sucrerie.

Son air enthousiaste disparus et il afficha un air particulièrement …démoniaque.

_Alors ça veut dire que je vais pouvoir les cogner avec mon alter !

Katsuki ne savait pas de qui son gosse parlait mais sur le coup et pour une obscure raison, il regretta vraiment d'avoir été un sale gosse durant son enfance.

Mais alors vraiment.

* * *

Voilà ! 13 pages en tout alors je ne pouvais faire plus, ça aurait été beaucoup trop long et j'avais encore des idées en tête et voulais développer la rencontre des deux parents ^^'

Alors de qui parle Daiki ? XD

Porchain post, **Marionnettiste** sur le fandom d'Haikyuu puis **Défaillance temporelle, L'infidèle** ou **Douce Trahison** (Dépendra de mon inspiration en faite).

Merci !


	4. Recommencement

Surprise~

Oui je suis étonnamment en vie X)

Comme promis le dernier chapitre de Papa et Papa j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)

* * *

Katsuki observait le gosse d'un air choqué.

Ou plutôt son fils d'un air choqué.

Cette pensée lui tria une grimace et il passa une main dure dans ses mèches blondes.

Putain il avait un gosse.

Sa main se crispa dans sa chevelure lorsqu'il réalisa les propos de l'enfant.

_Que veut tu dire par les cogner ? grogna-t-il, on t'embête ?

L'enfant détourna les yeux et croisa les mains dans son dos, les yeux fuyants.

_Si... ?

Katsuki plissa les yeux, pas dupe pour un sous.

Il connaissait bien ce regard, celui-là même que lui faisait Deku lorsqu'il avait l'audace de terminer le reste du poulet qu'il avait soigneusement garder dans le frigo.

Ce gosse se foutait de sa gueule.

_Daiki, le menaça-t-il.

Le plus petit sursauta et joua avec ses doigts tout en boudant.

_C'est pas juste, les autres y font c'qu'ils veulent avec leurs alter mais moi papa y veut pas !

Katsuki soupira et quitta le lit en se frottant le visage, bien conscient que si Deku refusait...C'était à cause de lui, et soudainement la raison de Deku quant au mystère de l'alter du petit lui devint évident.

Bien sûr, personne n'avait un alter comme lui, il était unique.

Cette pensée lui aurait sans doute tiré un sourire narquois, mais là il n'était pas en état d'être sarcastique.

Il avait encore du mal à réaliser.

Il avait un gosse bordel.

_Putain Deku tu fais chier ! grogna-t-il tout bas.

_Dit papa tu crois qu'il est ou papa ?

_...Quoi ? marmonna Katsuki complètement perdus.

...Papa ?

Katsuki sentit un violent mal de tête le prendre et il préféra sortir de la chambre, vite suivit par Daiki qui continuait toujours à parler.

_Et puis papa tu crois que papa il-

_Juste, la ferme, lança Katsuki en accélérant le pas.

Daiki en fit de même et c'est crisper et tendus que Katsuki le vit prendre place sur le divan, l'enfant agita ses jambes dans le vide tout en l'observant et le blond se laissa choir à son tour à ces côtés tout en se couvrant le visage des mains.

Merde il avait un gosse.

Un pur sentiment de peur l'envahissait de seconde en seconde.

_Et puis papa...wah je peux t'appeler papa ? Papa avait dit que je pouvais pas parce que tu savais pas ! mais maintenant tu sais ! alors je peux papa hein ?

Katsuki se fit la remarque qu'ils devraient sans doute trouver un moyen de le discerner lui et Deku.

Parce que « papa et papa » à force il allait commettre un meurtre.

_Alors après papa a dit-

Katsuki décrocha à nouveau en croisant la mâchoire, ses mains se durcirent sur son visage tandis qu'il tentait de garder son calme.

Il n'avait ce gosse que depuis quelques heures qu'il avait déjà envie de se -le- jeter par la fenêtre.

Katsuki soupira et se pencha vers l'avant, les coudes en appui sur genoux et la mâchoire crispé.

Merde il avait réellement un gosse...

Merde qu'il avait foiré...

Et merde... que devait-il faire à présent ?

_...Papa ?

Eh putain.

_Quoi ? grommela faiblement Katsuki.

_...J'ai faim.

_...Tu ne viens pas de gober un hamburger y'a pas deux minutes ? grommela Katsuki en relevant la tête.

Daiki plissa les lèvres, le menton tremblotant et Katsuki crus rêver en voyant ses yeux doubler de volume.

Il haussa un sourcil, pris un coussin qui trainait là et tapa l'enfant avec.

Daiki couina et se tint la tête des deux petites mains sous le regard railleur de Katsuki

_Tu m'as pris pour la tête d'ampoule ?, s'agaça-t-il, range moi ces larmes de crocodile !

Daiki gémit et bouda en croisant les bras.

Katsuki resta un moment à l'observer, découvrant ses propres traits et son caractère.

Il repensa à sa mère et réalisa que cela devait sans doute être le karma, parce qu'on se le dise, il n'y avait aucune raison pour laquelle le...son fils lui ressemble autant.

Sa mère allait tellement se foutre de sa gueule...

Il grimaça, réalisant sur le coup combien la ressemblance était plutôt frappante, même si le fait que personne n'ai de doute soit plutôt logique.

Un homme ne pouvait décemment, pas avoir d'enfant.

_...Papa ?

Katsuki porta une main légèrement tremblante à son visage face à l'appellation.

Merde il était vraiment père.

Il avait beau le dire, le penser encore et encore il n'arrivait toujours pas y croire et devait lutter contre lui-même pour ne pas céder à la panique.

Bordel comment Deku avait-il put lui cacher ça aussi longtemps ?

A cette pensée son cœur se serra douloureusement et il ferma fortement les yeux pour ne rien laisser paraitre.

Cette impression de trahison ne le lâchait pas.

Izuku ne lui a pas fait confiance alors il pouvait toujours se brosser pour espérer qu'il lui pardonne.

_Papa !

_Quoi ? hurla Katsuki en se tournant vers lui.

Daiki se tassa sur lui-même, ses yeux furent aussi inondés de larmes et Katsuki sentit une désagréable pointe de regret lui monter à la gorge.

Il grommela, regarda par-dessus le divan et saisis durement le bocal à bonbon, à peine se rassit-il convenablement sur le divan qu'il sursauta en avisant Daiki, le corps pencher vers lui -l'avant- et les yeux grands ouverts posé sur le bocal de bonbon.

Katsuki haussa les sourcils et agita le bocal de droite à gauche et c'est avec amusement qu'il vit les pupilles de l'enfant suivre le geste.

Un léger rire lui échappa et il se figea en portant la main à ses lèvres.

...à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il avait ri sans but de se moquer de quelqu'un ? Sans arrière-pensée ?

Il refourgua le bocal de bonbon dans les mains de l'enfant qui gloussa de bonheur, l'ainé l'observa s'asseoir convenablement sur le divan, les jambes écarté et le bocal entre ces dernières.

Katsuki l'observa, perdus, plusieurs sentiments indéfinissables le prenant et ne sachant laquelle il devait explorer en premier ou s'il souhaitait simplement le faire.

Deku était revenus.

Il avait un gosse.

Un gosse qui lui ressemblait, beaucoup trop.

Son gosse.

L'inquiétude.

Perdus dans ses pensées il mit un moment à entendre les coups portés à la porte.

Il se redressa péniblement et ouvrit le battant d'un air neutre.

_Hé mon pote ! s'exclama Eijiro, parait qu'Izuku est là ?

Katsuki referma lentement la porte au nez de son ami et mit le verrou.

Il s'y adossa et massa douloureusement ses tempes en un geste douloureux tout en grognant.

Tout mais pas lui.

Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à gérer le caractère enthousiaste de son ami.

Katsuki pesta, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente une soudaine source de chaleur derrière lui et ne se retourne vivement, juste à temps pour voir la poignée de sa porte fondre comme neige.

Il n'eut le temps de s'en plaindre que la porte s'ouvrit avec lenteur et Katsuki observa avec une contrariété évidente Shouto derrière la porte, la tête souriante d'Eijiro apparut aussitôt derrière ce dernier.

Puis celui d'Ochako et la tête de constipé de Tenya son époux et celle de Denki.

_Salut, lança Shouto d'une voix neutre.

Katsuki fixa sa poignée de porte, puis les indésirable aux pas de sa porte.

_C'est une blague ? lança-t-il en fourrageant dans ses mèches.

Les autres en furent surpris et Ochako sortit derrière Shouto.

_C'est tout ? Souffla-t-elle prudemment, pas de crise de colère ni d'injure...rien du tout ?...Tu es sûr que tu vas bien Katsuki ?

Katsuki lui lança un regard noir, agacé et contrarier, il ouvrit la bouche une multitude d'insulte au bout de la langue mais la voix du petit l'interrompit.

_Papa ? L'appela Daïki, y a super pioupiou je peux mettre la télé ?

_Non, déclara ferment Katsuki la mâchoire crisper sous le regard interloqué des autres.

Seules Ochako et Tenya sourirent avant de s'échanger un regard de connivence.

Daiki s'gita furieusement dans le divan.

_Mais-

_Non.

_...Je vais le dire à papa ! S'exclama-t-il en courant vivement vers la chambre mais s'arrêta.

Son regard se posa sur les nouveaux arrivants et il accourut vers eux.

_Shouto san !

_...Daiki, répondit calmement Shouto en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras un petit sourire en coin.

_Et Momo ? demanda le petit en agitant la tête en quête de la jeune femme.

Le sourire de Shouto s'accentua.

_Elle ne devrait pas tarder.

Le petit acquiesça vivement de la tête et garçon à la mi chevelure rouge reporta un regard interloqué sur Katsuki.

_Si t'as des questions pose les à Deku, t'a même pas intérêt à m'en poser, grommela le blond avant de leurs faire dos.

_Tiens, salut Izuku, t'es là depuis longtemps ? s'exclama Denki.

Katsuki se figea et tourna lentement la tête par-dessus son épaule.

Izuku se tenait près de Momo, un petit sac de voyage dans les mains et un sourire triste aux lèvres.

Katsuki détourna la tête pour ne pas en voir plus, pour ne pas sentir son cœur se serrer encore plus et entra dans le salon.

Les autres l'y suivirent bien vite, et l'ambiance fit vite place aux questionnements, notamment sur l'alter du petit puisqu'il n'y avait plus de secret.

Il fut alors découvert que le petit avait son alter couplet à celui d'Izuku, contrairement son pouvoir qui lui permettait de crée des explosions simultané, celle de Daiki nécessitait un coup, et plus celui-ci était puissant, plus le temps de détonation et la puissance de celle-ci était élever.

Les discussions allèrent bon train même si Katsuki n'y participa que très peu, mais vis tout de même Deku retiré le bocal des mains de Daïki.

Le regard dur qu'il lança au petit lorsque ce dernier tenta de le reprendre surpris un instant Katsuki.

Mais cela le rendit encore plus rendus furieux envers le vert.

Parce qu'il réalisait et c'était douloureux, énervant, il réalisait qu'il avait manqué énormément de chose dans la vie du petit parce qu'il avait été mis à l'écart contre son gré.

Deku avait eu le temps de s'y faire, on ne devenait pas parent en une fraction de seconde, ça demandait du temps, de « l'apprentissage » et Deku avait eu tout le temps qu'il fallait pour devenir un parent.

Pas lui.

Lui avait consacré sa vie à sa carrière de super héros, tout comme Izuku mais avec cette différence qu'il était père.

Izuku avait plus d'expérience.

Une expérience dont il l'a privée.

A cette pensée il posa inconsciemment un regard furieux sur le vert qui le vit et s'enfonça dans son siège dans le but de fuir ce regard plein de reproche qui lui faisait atrocement mal, alors il préféra baisser la tête et se perdit dans le verre de vin qu'il tenait, et tous le remarquèrent son changement d'attitude.

Tous, hormis Daiki chantant sur le générique de fin de super pioupiou.

Les regards alternèrent entre les anciens amants parce que Katsuki l'observait, sourcils froncer, mâchoire contracter et les doigts crisper contre sa coupe.

Les autres comprirent qu'ils étaient de trop et les laissèrent, juste après que Denki ai proposé à Eijiro d'installer des caméras chez le blond « juste pour voir »

Et Katsuki de répondre qu'il lui fourrait son poing dans les testicules, « juste pour voir ».

Le petit groupe s'en était allé, après que Shouto ai remodelé le fer fondus de la poignée de porte et après le mot d'encouragement d'Ochako envers son meilleur ami.

Le soleil s'était coucher depuis un bon moment et comme quelques rares fois, Katsuki se confectionnait un petit plat et comme quelques fois il y'a de cela plus de trois ans, Deku l'aidait.

Katsuki n'avait décroché aucun mot depuis le départ des autres et il sentait bien la nervosité de Deku et ne fit rien pour l'arranger.

Il vit ses mains trembler alors qu'il coupait la viande à ses côté avant de les lui tendre.

Il vit son regard chercher le sien alors qu'il les lui prenait et il vit la douleur dans ses yeux lorsqu'il l'ignora.

Katsuki le voyait bien, cela le peinait, même s'il ne se l'avouera sans doute jamais, il était en colère, perdus et frustré mais il était bien conscient d'un fait.

C'est que Deku lui avait fait mal, juste pour sa peur, juste parce qu'il l'avait trouvé indigne d'être père.

Ou tout simplement parce qu'il ne lui avait pas fait confiance.

Ouais, c'est ce point qui contrariait le plus Katsuki.

Il était déçu, et pour lui valait mieux l'ignorer.

Parce que Daïki était juste au salon, devant la tv et qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas effrayer le petit.

Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire amer.

Depuis quand bordel faisait-il attention à ce genre de chose ?

Putain il était Katsuki bordel !

Le blond crispa les mains sur les bords du l'évier, Izuku l'observait un peu plus loin.

_Kat-

_La ferme, hurla fortement le blond.

Izuku sursauta vivement, au salon, Daïki en fit de même, les deux adultes entendirent ses pas se rapprocher et Deku se composa aussitôt un visage souriant.

_Papa, murmura Daiki.

_C'est rien Dai, souffla tendrement Izuku, va regarder la télé, le repas sera bientôt prêt.

Le petit acquiesça, Izuku caressa ces mèches avant que le petit ne retourne vivement devant son dessin animé.

Le vert tourna une dernière fois la tête vers le blond toujours immobile avant de baisser la tête et de s'en aller.

La soirée se passa relativement bien, même s'il n'adressa aucun mot ni regard à Deku alors que le vert ayant peur d'engager la conversation avec lui ne pipait mot, alors que Katsuki répondait avec un certain naturel aux nombreux propos du petit.

Mais entre le « c'est quoi ça ? » et le « je veux le même ! » qu'il débitait chaque seconde, à chaque pub, Katsuki accueillit la fin du repas avec un grand soulagement.

Il posa -jeta- ses bols sales dans l'évier et contourna Deku qui venait en faire de même et se dirigeait d'un pas ferme jusqu'à sa chambre lorsqu'une tête blonde fit son apparition en travers de son chemin.

_Dis papa, je peux dormir avec toi ?

_Dans tes rêves.

Daiki se figea et fronça ses petits sourcils.

Katsuki ne put s'empêcher de sourire en coin et croisa les bras, attendant les propos de l'enfant qui ne tardèrent pas.

_Mais je veux...papa a dit que je pourrais !, finit-il d'une petite voix les yeux larmoyants.

Le « papa » en question sortait de la cuisine, s'essuyant les mains contre un torchon et les fixaient alors que Katsuki sentait avec horreur son cœur flancher, il crispa la mâchoire et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans ses bras.

Merde il avait bien résisté plus tôt pas vrai ? Alors pourquoi il-

_S'il te plait..., couina Daiki la tête lever vers Katsuki et ses doigts agrippant timidement un bout de son pantalon.

Katsuki grogna sourdement et leva la tête vers le plafond.

_Tu peux, grogna-t-il.

_Oui ! s'exclama vivement Daiki de joie.

Le temps que Katsuki baisse à nouveau la tête la jambe du petit disparaissait dans sa chambre.

Katsuki se sentit soudainement idiot et c'est avec agacement qu'il entendit Izuku pouffer derrière lui.

Il grommela sans prendre la peine de lui jeter un regard et s'engouffra dans sa chambre avant de s'arrêter au pas de la porte.

_Tu dormiras dans la chambre d'amis.

C'est sans attendre la réponse qu'il claqua la porte derrière lui.

Il ne jeta aucun regard à l'enfant qui s'amusait à rebondir sur son lit et ferma les rideaux avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, son regard se pose alors sur son reflet dans le miroir et son cœur se serra.

Il passa les mains dans ses mèches et y crispa es doigts, le corps tremblant.

Il était confus, sceptique et n'avait aucune idée de comment géré tout ça.

Le retour de Deku le chamboulait et il lui en voulait pour ça, autant pour la naissance de Daiki qui lui a caché.

Il n'en avait pas le droit.

Le blond souffla alors qu'il entendait la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et Izuku discuter avec le petit.

Il se changea entre temps d'un simple bas large et lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, le plus petit était vêtu d'un pyjama qui le fit sourire en coin et hausser un sourcil.

Un pyjama qui comportait son emblème en tant que super héros, une explosion parsemé de son gant verts.

Le cœur de blond se réchauffa sous le regard et le sourire attendris d'Izuku qui ne le manqua pas.

Le vert posa un baiser sur le front de Daiki pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit puis hésita un moment au pas de la porte.

_Bonne nuit Katchan, souffla-t-il.

C'est sans attendre la réponse qu'il ferma la porte et Katsuki le prit comme un reproche a son geste un peu plus tôt.

Il ne s'y attarda pas et s'engouffra dans ses draps, Daiki le suivit en gloussant, un ours brun dans la main et s'accrocha immédiatement à Katsuki qui grommela et le repoussa aussitôt du bout de l'index.

_Vire de là...

_Nan ! s'exclama l'enfant trop heureux.

Son visage s'enfouit contre la poitrine de Katsuki qui resta figé ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire avant de finalement éteindre la lumière sur eux.

Il soupira longuement, les yeux grands ouverts et coucher sur le côté, ne pouvant en faire autrement vus le pot de colle fermement accrocher à son torse.

_Dit papa, commença Daiki d'une voix étouffé.

_Hun ?

_...T'aimes pas mon papa ?

Katsuki ferma aussitôt les yeux et enfonça la tête dans son oreiller.

_Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

_J'sais pas...t'as pas parlé à Papa ...

Le blond ferma les yeux et se pinça difficilement l'arrêt du nez.

_Tu devrais dormir.

_T'aimes pas mon papa ? Insista le petit en levant la tête vers Katsuki.

Ce dernier dut baisser la sienne pour le fixer, et le regard inquiet du petit le rendit encore plus perplexe.

Depuis le début de cette journée il n'avait eu affaire qu'a un gosse turbulent et particulièrement chiant.

Mais là c'était quelques peu différents.

_Tu savais que je suis-

Il s'interrompit et se retint de toutes ses forces de grimacer.

_Ton...papa ?

Il l'avait dit, rendant la chose en encore plus vrai.

Et c'était angoissant.

Daiki acquiesça vivement de la tête.

_Papa me l'a toujours dit ! Sourit-il.

_...Vraiment ? Souffla Katsuki.

Le petit acquiesça vivement et dans la noirceur de la nuit il lui parla, lui raconta tout, que ce soit les « contes » que lui racontait Izuku sur ces exploits en tant que super héros ou de lui au collège, à Yuei, de son caractère, de ce qu'il aimait et détestais, de ces manies.

Et de leurs traits de ressemblance à lui et Daiki.

L'enfant parla, raconta, apaisant inconsciemment la colère du blond qui constatait qu'au final...Izuku ne l'avait pas évincé ni oublier.

Il avait été d'une certaine manière présent dans l'esprit de l'enfant durant ces trois dernières années.

Et aussi dans celui d'Izuku.

La nuit était bien avancer lorsque le petit fourcha sur ses mots, balbutiant et bâillant entre deux phrases et Katsuki dut le prendre dans ses bras et le border inconsciemment pour le faire dormir.

Il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'il posa un baiser sur le front de Daiki qui sourit dans son sommeil et se rapprocha de lui, son ours contre son ventre.

Katsuki c'est alors figer et du prendre sur son self control pour ne pas éjecter l'enfant du lit.

Il soupira lourdement et ferma les yeux, épuisé par cette journée dont il ne s'en remettait toujours pas, le sommeil mit un long moment à l'accueillir.

Ce fut beaucoup plus tard, en plein milieu qu'il rouvrit lentement les yeux, une sensation légère et douce naissait dans son ventre et il mit un moment à saisir de quoi il s'agissait.

Une douce caresse dans le creux de son épaule et il fronça légèrement les sourcils, il avait bougé dans son sommeil, se couchant sur le flan, dos à l'enfant et il doutait que ces légers baisers sur sa peau viennent de l'enfant.

Son ventre se contracta et il ferma les yeux alors que la caresse remontait jusqu'à sa mâchoire.

_Arrête, lança-t-il fermement.

La caresse s'arrêta, un souffle lui chatouilla la peau et c'est soupirant d'exaspération que le blond se tourna sur l'autre côté, faisant face au regard perturber du vert.

Katsuki ne silla pas, l'observant, leurs regards ne se quittaient pas alors que la main d'Izuku fourrageait avec tendresse dans les mèches blondes de Daiki endormit qu'il tenait tout contre lui.

_Katchan, l'appela doucement Izuku.

Le dénommé frissonna mais ne silla pas, le poussant à continuer.

_Je suis désoler, souffla-t-il tout bas, je ne voulais pas te le cacher.

_Tu es partis, lança Katsuki, tu ne me faisais pas confiance.

_C'est pas ça je-

_Si c'est ça, le contra à nouveau Katsuki la mâchoire crisper, tu ne me faisais pas assez confiance, je m'en fiche que je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas de gosse ou que le cul du père noël était violet putain t'avais pas le droit de décider pour moi !

Sa gorge se noua et il ferma fortement les yeux.

Merde il avait envie de pleurer et ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis le départ d'Izuku et c'était pour ça qu'il lui en voulait à ce point.

Izuku avait toujours été un déclencheur quelconque en lui, le rendant trop sensible et putain qu'il détestait ça.

Il avait énormément pris sur lui pour cette relation.

Cette même relation que Deku avait détruite il y'a de cela trois ans.

_Tu t'es tiré bordel, lança-t-il d'une voix étrangler.

Il était faible et il détestait ça, détestant encore plus en entendant le sanglot d'Izuku.

_Je suis désoler, couina Izuku en enfonçant le visage contre la nuque du petit blond, j'ai eu peur et je ne t'ai pas laissé de chance. Pardon.

Cela dura un moment avant qu'Izuku ne se rapproche de lui et ne pose le front contre sa clavicule en tenant toujours Daiki dans ses bras.

_C'est notre enfant, souffla-t-il d'une voix étranglé et tremblante, provoquant une première larme chez Katsuki qui se cacha aussitôt le haut du visage d'une main.

_Putain Izuku je te déteste...

Il crispa la mâchoire alors que c'est le corps tendus que sa seconde main enlaçait fermement Izuku, le rapprochant de lui.

_T'es qu'un connard, murmura-t-il alors que plusieurs larmes s'échappaient de ses paupières closes.

Izuku ne dit rien, le corps tremblotant et pris de soubresaut contre celui du blond, Daiki s'agita brièvement et tourna la tête toujours endormis sur le côté.

Izuku le vit et sourit entre ses larmes avant de poser la tête contre le corps de Katsuki.

_Je t'aime Katchan.

Il n'eut aucune réponse, hormis les doigts qui se crispèrent dans son dos et un sanglot aisément étouffer.

Ce ne serait pas pour maintenant, ils le savaient tous les deux mais cela leurs fit du bien de l'entendre comme de le dire et ils finirent par s'endormir ainsi, l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

Le lendemain, c'est une délicieuse odeur de café qui tira Katsuki du sommeil, il jura un bon moment en se cachant le visage de la lumière qui filtrait de la fenêtre et s'insurgea pour ne pas l'avoir fermé.

Puis il se figea, réalisant que non, il l'avait bien fait et qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui avait cette mauvaise manie dès le matin.

Deku.

Il grommela en frottant ses yeux, ne sachant comment prendre la nouvelle.

Izuku n'avait visiblement pas changé.

Il soupira et se leva, constatant aussi que le petit n'était plus à ces côtés et se fit la réflexion qu'au moins, il n'avait pas pris ce trait de caractère de lui.

Il prit sa douche avant de mettre pied au salon vêtu d'un simple jogging et se dirigea immédiatement dans la cuisine.

Il ne fut que pas surpris d'y voir les deux autres, mais le fut en voyant la tasse chaude qui l'y attendais et la prise sans poser de question.

_Salut, souffla Izuku

_...Salut, répondit-il en buvant une gorgée.

Le gloussement de Daiki le fit l'observer, le large sourire de ce dernier le fit détourner la tête, bien conscient de la raison de l'euphorie du plus petit.

_B'jour Papa

Le cœur de Katsuki loupa un battement.

_Bonjour.

Daiki s'agita de joie contre sa chaise.

_Je crois qu'on va rentrer, déclara Izuku.

La tasse s'arrêta à quelques centimètres des lèvres de Katsuki qui sentit la douille venir.

_Hein ? S'insurgea Daiki, mais non je veux pas ! S'exclama-t-il. Papa !

Il tourna un regard inquiet à Katsuki qui porta aussitôt la tasse à ses lèvres.

Daiki plissa les lèvres et baissa la tête sur son bol de céréales presque vides.

De grosses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et Katsuki sentit le regard d'Izuku sur sa personne.

Il posa sa tasse tout en grommelant dans sa barbe et tourna brusquement la chaise du petit vers lui, ce dernier manqua de de tomber justesse.

Katsuki s'accroupit à sa hauteur et fut un peu désoler de voir les lèvres tremblotantes du petit et ces yeux verts remplis de larmes.

Il sut à travers la peine qu'il y lut que ce n'était en aucun cas de la comédie et passa nerveusement la main dans ses mèches, pas sur des mots qu'il devait sortir...

Mais le petit planta son regard dans le sien et Katsuki défaillis, il prit le visage du petit en coupe et essuya les larmes de ses pouces.

_C'est bon, murmura-t-il.

Il soupira.

_Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici...Ce ne sera pas pour maintenant, je n'ai pas de quoi t'accueillir pour le moment.

Le petit éclata encore plus en sanglot mais Katsuki essuya aussitôt ces larmes.

Etonnamment, il sentit que cette caresse l'apaisait autant lui que l'enfant

_Je viendrais te voir, et tu en feras de même...le temps qu'on prenne une décision ton papa et moi ...d'accord ?

Le petit mis un instant à se calmer avant d'acquiescer d'un petit hochement de tête.

_Alors tu m'aimes bien ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix...t'es pas fâché ?

Katsuki pencha la tête sur le côté, amusé.

_...Tu as ma tête, ce serais difficile de ne pas t'aimer.

_Et le caractère, enchéris Izuku.

_Et le caractère, acquiesça Katsuki avec un sourire plus franc.

L'enfant sourit à son tour, un grand sourire qui n'était définitivement pas celui de Katsuki.

_ça par contre...

_Je-... tais-toi, marmonna Izuku embarrassé.

Et le cœur du blond se réchauffa considérablement, il se redressa alors et fit face à Izuku qui posait sa tasse de café sur la table de cuisine.

Ils se fixèrent sans un mot et Izuku esquissa un sourire hésitant.

_Je vais préparer nos affaires, il n'y a pas grand-chose mais...mieux vaut s'y mettre.

Izuku s'éclipsa alors le laissant avec le petit qui ne le lâcha pas d'une seule seconde.

Bien sûr Katsuki avait compris que c'était une manouvre du vert pour le laisser seul avec l'enfant et il en profita, tout comme ce dernier.

Et lorsque l'heure du départ sonna, Daiki lâcha sa petite larme, puis une autre avant de sourire à travers ses pleures lorsque Katsuki lui tira brièvement la joue pour le réprimander, son large sourire ne le quitta pas alors qu'ils étaient tous au pas de la porte.

Katsuki toujours à l'intérieur, près à refermer la porte resta silencieux après avoir promis à Daiki de venir le voir.

Mais il avait raison, ils devaient bel et bien parler avec Izuku, parler de tout ça, de tout ce qui se passera après.

Alors ils se le promirent muettement en s'observant.

Le chemin sera sans doute long, mais ils le feraient, pour celui-là même qui venait de prendre la main de son père blond, tandis que l'autre enserrait celle de son second père.

Ils le feront pour Daiki.

_On s'appelle ? demanda Katsuki, même si cela sonnait plus comme une affirmation.

Izuku acquiesça, et sourit, mais Katsuki ne fut pas dupe.

Son regard était terne et il tentait de garder la face devant le petit qui les observais l'un après l'autre.

Katsuki caressa distraitement son cou, se sentant plus apaisé depuis son réveil.

Peut-être était-ce à cause de leurs discussions, ou des révélations du plus petit cette même nuit, ou le fait qu'il ait pleuré mais...il se sentait un peu mieux.

Il lui en voulait toujours, c'était inévitable, l'on ne pouvait pas effacer trois ans de perte et de douleur mêler de rancœur en une nuit, en une seule journée.

Cela était impossible.

Mais Katsuki était prêt à faire un effort, encore une fois pour le petit et un tout petit peu pour son cœur qui battait toujours plus vite en présence du vert.

Ce même vert dont il saisit lentement le bras le faisant sursauter, sa main glissa le long de celle-ci sous le regard surpris d'Izuku, puis écarquiller lorsque la main du blond glissa le long de son cou jusqu'à son visage.

Et les yeux d'Izuku se remplirent de larmes alors que Katsuki le rapprochait de lui pour un baiser chaste et lent qui fit couiner Daiki qui se cacha aussitôt les yeux des deux mains.

Les deux ainés n'y firent pas attention, sentant seulement leurs secondes mains libres et l'accrochèrent à l'autre, se rapprochant inévitablement.

Ils entrouvrent les lèvres au même moment et une larme coula le long de la joue d'Izuku alors qu'il se laissait facilement aller dans ce baiser.

Le premier depuis trois ans, et le premier d'une longue série.

Du moins il l'espérait.

Ils l'espéraient tous les deux, autant pour le petit à leurs pieds que pour tous les deux.

Le baiser sembla durer, leurs langues se caressaient avec une tendresse qui leurs avaient tous les deux manqués, un baiser doux et lent, tout le contraire du blond mais qui en avant tout autant besoin que le vert.

Mais doux qu'il était, le blond ne put s'empêcher de mordre légèrement la lèvre inferieur d'Izuku qui gémit sourdement en ouvrant les yeux, les pommettes rouges sous le regard de Katsuki qui reculait la tête.

Ils se défirent l'un de l'autre sans un mot, les lèvres et les pommettes rougis pour l'un et un sourire en coin pour l'autre.

Ce même sourire qui fit louper un battement de cœur a Izuku dont les larmes lui montèrent à nouveaux aux yeux.

Il avait compris.

Katsuki lui laissant une chance, une seule et unique.

Alors il haleta en essuyant précipitamment ses larmes sous le regard inquiet de Daiki.

_Il t'a fait mal papa ?

Les deux ainés sourirent.

_Non, souffla Izuku en essayant ses larmes, non... C'est même tout le contraire.

Le petit acquiesça bien que peu convaincu.

_Papa...et Papa, sourit-il.

Katsuki haussa les sourcils, amuser tandis qu'Izuku retint un rire, ému.

Le blond ébouriffa les mèches blondes de Daiki, son large sourire ne quitta pas son visage lorsqu'il les accompagna finalement jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Lui et Izuku s'observèrent jusqu'à ce que les portes automatiques ne se ferme, sur lui ainsi que sur Daiki qui agitait vivement la main en un au revoir énergique.

Katsuki était alors retourné dans son appartement qui lui sembla soudainement bien vide.

Vide de vie.

Vide d'une petite tête bonde qui sautait partout, embêtante à souhait, comme lui.

Alors même s'il se dit qu'il devrait sans doute prendre contact avec sa mère pour voir toutes ces vieilles techniques, il se dit que ce ne serait peut-être pas si mal.

Avoir un gosse ne serait pas si mal.

Pardonner Deku, du moins l'envisager...ne serait pas si mal.

Affalé dans son divan, le regard sur le plafond, Katsuki ne put s'empêcher d'étirer sourire en coin.

Hier, à cette même heure il s'ennuyait.

Aujourd'hui, à cette même heure, il planifiait sa future vie.

Ce sera sans doute pas facile, Katsuki était rancunier, un petit truc de travers pouvait tout faire basculer, faire remonter les vieilles rancœurs, il se connaissait assez pour le prédire, et il espérait qu'Izuku ne l'ait pas oublié.

Sa main recouvrit alors le haut de son visage, laissant son sourire à la vue de tous, sa seconde main se posant contre son ventre.

Il était inquiet, heureux, euphorique, hésitant.

Mais il avait hâte.

Hâte de faire face aux journalistes, à leurs critiques, à ses poings qu'ils se prendront s'il le faisait trop chier avec leurs questions lorsque tous sauront que Daiki est son fils.

Parce qu'il ne comptait pas le cacher.

Parce qu'au final il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de grandir.

Et puis on finissait tous par grandir un jour ou l'autre.

Peut-être qu'il déménagerait chez Izuku ou peut-être serait-ce dernier.

Parce qu'Izuku était partit pour lui.

Et Izuku reviendrait pour lui.

Pour lui et leur fils.

Alors en cette matinée, Katsuki s'apprêta pour sa ronde.

La vue de son costume de super héros le fit sourire, repensant à la dernière personne qui l'avait enfilé.

Katsuki quitta alors son appartement avec un sentiment nouveau, un sentiment indéchiffrable qu'il mettra du temps à nommer mais dont il était sur était lié aux prunelles verts qui feront sans doute partis de sa vie.

Alors lorsque Katsuki rejoignit Eijiro pour leurs rondes, avec alouette tournant en boucle dans sa tête il sut qu'il était fichu.

Il était fichu, parce qu'il ne cessait de penser à Daiki.

Il était fichu parce que même en patrouillant, il ne pensait qu'à eux.

Il était fichu parce qu'il était père d'un blond au tempérament aussi explosif que le sien.

Il était fichu parce que putain il en était extrêmement fier.

* * *

Eh bien voilà... **Papa et Papa** est finis.

Je ne voulais pas de lemon tout simplement parce que ça ne collerait pas avec le caractère de Katsuki, lemon signifierait pardonner et il n'était/n'est pas totalement prêt pour ça.

Et ne vous inquiété, y'en aura un peu dans mon prochain ;)

J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fin, autant que les premiers chapitres bien qu'elle soit moins drôle, mais je devais mettre l'accent sur Katsuki.

Franchement, merci de l'avoir suivis et d'avoir été patient, j'espère que cette fin ne vous déçois pas ^^'

Il y aura peut-être des petites suites de cette histoire, des scènes de vies de ces trois-là, mais je ne peux rien promettre pour le moment...mais je vous préviendrais.

Merci d'avoir aimé le petit Daiki autant que Katsuki et Izuku et à bientôt pour la suite de **Quand les filles s'en mêle** ou **Douce Trahison.**

Merci :)


End file.
